Haunting to Edward
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: "Bella, Jane ha embrujado a mi hermano, y sólo tú puedes salvarle". Dicen que el amor es capaz de salir de la tumba y escapar de la muerte. Pero, ¿Y si la venganza también puede hacerlo? Y, ¿si sólo el amor adolescente es capaz de salvar un alma de un destino peor que ésta?. Twoshot oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. De hacerles pasar un rato de miedo, soy yo la responsable.

* * *

Recomendación musical: Breaking Benjamin-**Diary of Jane.**

Iko- _**Heart of Stone**_.

The Cure- **Lullaby.**

* * *

**Advertencia de la autora:** Todo relato de terror que se preste, tiene que tener sus dosis de escenas desagradables y sangre. Si estás aquí porque ves que es un twoshot M, no te equivoques por esa letra. Si eres muy sensible y crees que no podrás soportarlo, avisada estás (no lo veo para tanto, pero las advertencias están ahí)

* * *

**Dedicatoria de la autora**: A mi **Isuky** por la asesoria de imagen (aún no tengo la portada, pero confio en ella y sé que será genial), y a mi** Beckyabc2** a la que prometí dedicarle este fic por un regalo que me va a hacer, y, ¿por qué, no? Porque me alegra las jornadas de FB. Esto va dedicado a vosotras, preciosas. Espero que sea de vuestro gusto ^^)

* * *

Antes de empezar a leer el fic, explicaciones que pueden no interesar a nadie:

**¿El porqué un fic de halloween en estas fechas tan tardias?** Muy sencillo. Servidora no tiene un giratiempos y, todo y escaso, tiempo que tiene lo saca para estudiar. Espero que en enero todo se normalice y pueda actualizar regularmente. Crucemos los dedos. En enero volveré con los fics que tengo en activo: **Underneath, whisper of a thrill y shooting your heart** (para las que no los leiais, estais invitadas a ello, por supuesto ^^) )

**¿Por qué un two-shot en lugar de un OS?** Juro solemnemente que mi intención era hacerlo de la ultima manera. pero para que quedase bien, tenía que ser muy largo, y he decidido que los sustos de uno en uno. No os preocupeis porque penseis que teneis que esperar mucho. La segunda parte está muy adelantada, y también dependiendo de como os comporteis, subiré en una semana (lo intentaré). Así que el truco es: Vosotras dejais un bonito rr para saber cual es el final, y yo hago el trato de no mandaros a Jane para torturaros.

En fin, os dejo disfrutar y espero vuestras opiniones. Y lo siento más que vosotras. Yo disfruto mucho con el Halloween. Este año no pudo ser...

Espero que hayais disfrutado de la** pelicula de BD** tanto como yo. ^^)

* * *

_**The darkest night**_

* * *

"_Tranquilo, quédate quieto mi niño precioso_

_No te resistas así, o solamente te amaré más._

_Es muy tarde para escapar o encender la luz._

_El Hombre Araña va a cenarte esta noche"_

_**Lullaby**_ — (The Cure)

* * *

—_No puedes estar hablando enserio, Ed—Jane se levantó del tocador furiosa hacía Edward._

_Éste, sin moverse del umbral, suspiró resignado, esperando la reacción violenta de su novia—ahora ex novia—, pero decidió mantenerse firme en su postura. _

_Desde el principio de la relación, siempre había intuido que Jane no era la indicada. Sólo había accedido a salir con ella por la presión de su padre. Su abuelo, el hombre más rico de Forks, era uno de los mayores accionistas del hospital y había presionado a Carlisle para que Edward saliese un par de veces con ella, dándole una oportunidad. También había habido cierta compasión hacia la joven; había perdido a su hermano gemelo hacía pocos meses y tal vez necesitase una especie de hermano mayor para amortiguar el dolor. La primera cita salió bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Le había conseguido deslumbrar. No solo por tratarse de la nieta de alguien influyente; Jane tenía una personalidad magnética, capaz de atraer la atención de cualquier persona con su melosa voz y su conversación atrayente._

_Y por no desdeñar en absoluto el físico. Aun siendo demasiado pálida de piel—incluso más que su mejor amiga, que se había declarado albina; o él mismo, que había sufrido la ausencia del sol debido a su infancia en Alaska—, y bastante baja y menuda, aquello le daba un cierta delicadeza infantil similar al de una muñeca de porcelana. _

_Pero pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de la belleza de una muñeca salida de un relato de terror. Pasando el tiempo, Edward comprendió que la mente de Jane estaba distorsionada. No de la manera de estar trastornada por la pérdida de un ser querido, o sencillamente, estar desequilibrada._

_Ella, sencillamente, era maldad pura._

_Edward creía que si alguna vez había tenido un pensamiento bueno y se había mostrado empática con alguien, debía ser por un fallo en su sinapsis nerviosa. Aquello era incompatible con su ser._

_Él intentó ser paciente y comprensivo, pero a medida que se iba adentrando en el siniestro mundo de Jane, más aterrado estaba y más difícil le resultaba ver lo hermoso y lo bueno que Carlisle y Esme le habían transmitido. _

_Le gustaba la luz que daba la vida, y las lágrimas que Jane le hacía brotar de los ojos tergiversaban aquella realidad en torbellinos de sombras tenebrosas. _

_Cuando ya no tuvo esperanzas que ésta cambiase y se veía arrastrado hacia aquel de maldad y tinieblas, Edward decidió decir basta salir de todo aquello. No quería cambiar por nadie, y mucho menos a peor. Estar con aquella loca le hacía sacar su lado más oscuro y él no quería eso. Sencillamente, pretendía ser el mismo chico de diecisiete años alegre y deportista, amigo de sus amigos y tenía intención de ir a Harvard para seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en alguien como él era con sus pacientes._

_Jane era un lastre para sus planes._

_Incluso en sus pensamientos no se atrevía a dibujar la imagen de la persona por quien se atrevía a cortar aquel hilo. Desde hacía semanas, se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba para él, y por temor a las represalias que Jane, no lo había confesado._

_Primero tendría que romper cada uno de los tenues hilos que le unían con Jane._

_Jugueteando con la pulsera de cuero negro que había rodeado su muñeca desde su decimocuarto cumpleaños, Edward reunió todas sus fuerzas y se enfrentó a Jane._

_Como se imaginó, ésta no le puso las cosas fácil. Desde el primer minuto que le anunció su ruptura, Jane, furiosa se abalanzó hacia él, golpeándole el pecho con tanta violencia que Edward, siendo un chico de complexión atlética, se imaginó los cardenales que le saldrían._

— _¡No lo harás, Edward! ¡No te atrevas!—le amenazó mientras le golpeaba. _

_Tenía un aspecto terrible, pálida por la rabia y sus ojos inyectados en sangre; aun así, Edward la agarró por las muñecas para alejarla de él, no sin antes murmurar entre dientes los más terribles insultos y amenazas. _

_Era demasiado fuerte para una chica como Jane, por lo que acabó cayendo al suelo, sollozando para intentar llegar al corazón de Edward._

_Éste, conociendo sus triquiñuelas, endureció su corazón permaneciendo impasible mientras que su llanto iba aumentando en violencia._

—_Ya no más, Jane. Tengo que cortar con esto antes de que me absorbas por completo. He intentado que saliese bien y se arreglase, pero empiezo a pensar que tus problemas te sobrepasan incluso a ti. Lo siento, necesitas más ayuda de lo que nuestra relación puede soportar sin que ninguno de los dos caiga en el abismo. Es cuestión de prioridades y no me voy a hipotecar la vida por algo que sé que no va a funcionar._

_Sonaba distante y duro, pero sólo era la coraza para protegerse de los reproches hirientes de Jane. Una breve brecha, le serviría para romper todas las defensas._

_Efectivamente, después del teatro de los lloros, le miró tan implacablemente que le dolió tomar aire en sus pulmones por haberlo contenido demasiado tiempo. _

—_Se trata de ella, ¿verdad?—Su voz, terrible, no daba lugar a una tregua._

_Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa triunfal al ver como la palidez se adueñaba del rostro del joven. Esto y la respiración entrecortada le delataron._

—_Se trata de mí. No metas a alguien más…—reaccionó demasiado tarde._

_Jane cogió un espejo de mano y lo estrelló en el suelo para fragmentarlo en pequeños pedazos. Edward adivinó por donde iba a salir aquello, pero no lo impidió. Estaba seguro que se trataba de un nuevo chantaje emocional. Esta vez no cedería._

—…_Es tu ultima oportunidad para pedirme perdón y volver a mi lado—le amenazó mientras colocaba el filo de un cristal en sus venas. —Te perdonaré y nada de esto habrá sucedido. Si no…_

…_Y se cortó un poco de piel produciendo poco profunda pero bastante impactante visualmente. De nuevo, Edward la agarró de las muñecas y forcejeó con ella hasta arrancarle el cristal. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron en su mano._

_Acercó su rostro al de la furiosa joven, y enseñándola los dientes, susurró con firmeza:_

—_No hay terceras personas. No culpes a nadie que no pueda funcionar nuestra relación. ¡No, Jane! No hay suficiente amor en mis venas para permanecer a tu lado. _

_La quemazón de un metal en su garganta le recordó el medallón en forma que ésta le había regalado. Se lo arrancó para cortar todos los vínculos que la unían a ella, y abriéndole la mano, lo depositó en la palma para devolvérselo._

_Y antes de arrepentirse decidió darle la espalda y salir de allí. _

_Incluso permanecer en aquella casa le causaba malestar. Había algo le causaba escalofríos. El miedo a lo desconocido estimulaba su olfato y su instinto le susurraba que algo no iba bien._

_Y antes de dar el último paso en aquella casa, oyó la siniestra voz de Jane:_

—_Pero en mis venas sí hay la suficiente venganza para unirme a ti, querido…En la vida y la muerte…_

_Su risa congeló la sangre del joven._

_._

_._

_._

_**C**__uando el agua rebosaba el borde de la bañera, metió la mano para comprobar la temperatura. Estaba perfecta para su último baño con aquella envoltura de mortal._

_Se dirigió hacia el tocador para mirarse por última vez. Suspiró ante su imagen, aunque sus ojos perversos estaban oscurecidos. En ellos la vida se había esfumado._

_Se permitió un suspiro de pesar. Aquella vez, sólo se le había permitido vivir diecisiete años y se había encariñado con aquel aspecto. Además, Edward le había impresionado más de lo que quería admitir. _

_Pero había cometido el imperdonable error de preferir a una insignificante niña antes que ella. _

_¡Ella, que podría haberle hecho feliz concediéndole todos sus deseos!_

_Apretó el medallón, que éste había tenido la osadía de devolver, jurando con la sangre y el odio que cumpliría con la misión que su abuelo le había encomendado, tal como su hermano Alec había hecho meses atrás._

_Había perdido un novio mortal, pero conseguiría un alma pura para la colección de su querido abuelo._

_La maldad de su sonrisa desdibujó los rasgos infantiles, cogió una cuchilla de una maquinilla de afeitar, y desabrochándose la bata, se quedó desnuda ante el espejo, despidiéndose de su envoltura mortal._

"_Dentro de cien años, espero tener más suerte", pensó._

_Se metió en el agua, y acomodó la cabeza en el borde, intentando buscar la postura más cómoda como si quisiese tomar un relajante baño._

—_Duérmete, duérmete, lindo pajarito. Duérmete en tu nido hasta que el cuervo venga a buscarte, desgarre tu carne y se lleve tu alma…—canturreaba dulcemente la nana que su abuelo la cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir._

_Y ella iba a dormir el sueño eterno…de nuevo, y la cuchilla sería su pasaporte._

_Estiró su blanco brazo y empezó a producirse cortes en la piel aumentando la profundidad de éstos a medida que iba buscando las venas. _

_A medida que el agua empezaba adquirir un tono escarlata oscuro, y la habitación se llenaba con el olor de la sangre, la nana de Jane se iba debilitando y su brazo quedaba tatuado con un nombre…_

…_**E**__…_

…_**D**__…_

…_**W**__…_

…_**A**__…_

…_**R**__…_

_Las fuerzas empezaban a flaquearse, pero tenía que terminar de tatuar aquel nombre a base de piel desgarrada y sangre antes de que la noche empezase para ella._

_Cuando terminó con la __**D**__ y sus ojos se cerraron para la vida…_

… _y la noche más larga iba a empezar para Edward Cullen._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**N**_uestro sino siempre había consistido en no ver las señales que nos enviaban para leer el futuro. Éste siempre había estado delante de nuestras narices y, por no estar atentos a un mínimo, no se pudo evitar los acontecimientos que ahora puedo narrar.

Nunca me imaginé que Billy Black y sus leyendas sobre espíritus colgantes y coleccionistas de almas pudiese estar la clave de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Y sin embargo, me encontraba al amor de una hoguera junto a mis mejores amigos del colegio y de La Push—la reserva india famosa por sus playas, uno de los recursos turísticos de los que contaba aquel pueblecito perdido de la mano de Dios llamado Forks—, escuchando las leyendas ancestrales de los quileute.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, fascinada con todos los cuentos de terror—como definíamos a las leyendas—no había querido perderse la historia que el viejo jefe de la tribu iba a contar aquella noche.

—Hoy es día treinta, Bells. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?—Me había dicho entusiasmada.

Pensaba que el día treinta de abril era uno más en el calendario, pero el frenesí de Alice era tan contagioso que ni Jasper ni yo pudimos decirle que no. Emmett tenía más mano izquierda para manejar a su hermana pequeña y su novia, Rosalie, daba un buen gancho de derechas para frenar cualquier intento de fastidiar sus planes románticos.

Adoraba a mi amiga, pero ni siquiera por ella podía evitar estar taciturna, fijándome en el baile de las llamas, mientras mi mente se dispersaba y mis pensamientos rodeaban a la persona por la que pondría la mano en el fuego con tal que estuviese a mi lado. En condiciones normales, hubiese hecho caso al pobre Jacob Black que estaba a mi lado, anhelando una palabra por mi parte.

No, yo no era su amor platónico, por lo tanto no le rompía el corazón con mi indiferencia, pero sabía que le haría ilusión tener noticias de mi prima Nessie de Phoenix—quien sí era su amor platónico—, haciéndole más insoportable la tortura de la distancia.

Ness me había mandado un mensaje para Jake, pero si no podía tener conmigo a la persona que más quería, no iba a soportar a un enamorado feliz. Absorbida por mi pena, me molestaba la felicidad de los demás.

Pero ni siquiera mi melancolía me hacía inmune al dolor, por lo que cuando noté un pellizco en mi brazo, di un fuerte respingo que obligué a interrumpir el relato de Billy.

Con todos los ojos fijos en mí, furibundos por haber interrumpido a Billy, bajé los ojos a modo de disculpa y me volvía a sentar, no sin antes fulminar a la culpable.

Alice me devolvió la mirada sin miedo.

—Bells, deja de hacer niebla con tu vaho. Eres más deprimente que el clima de este pueblo—me pidió.

La miré emitiendo un suspiro y por mi cara de pena—de dar lastima—comprendió que me ocurría. Sonrió tristemente mientras intentaba consolarme sin perder los pies con la realidad.

—Será mejor que disfrutes del día, cariño. No va a venir. La bruja le tiene cogido por los…

Jasper la interrumpió poniendo su dedo en los labios, indicándola que se comportase.

—Lo intento…—susurré.

—Pues inténtalo con más fuerza, Bells. El abuelo de la bruja no le permite pisar la tierra de los quileutes y mi hermano no le queda otra que obedecer. Ya sabes cómo le ha comido el coco la muy…

—Sí, Allie, tienes razón—la corté antes que empezase a despotricar contra la novia de su hermano. —Quiero no sentirme mal pero le echo de menos. Las noches de leyendas a la luz de la hoguera no es lo mismo sin él.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Alice, me volví hacia la llama, aovillándome para no perder el calor de mi cuerpo. Me daban ganas de darme de tortas en mi fuero interno.

Chica nerd y ratona de biblioteca enamorada del alumno estrella del instituto. Aunque nosotros éramos lo suficientemente complejos para encasillarnos en aquel estúpido estereotipo. Nunca podría haber amado a Edward si se hubiese cumplido en su caso.

No sólo era guapo, rico y brillante. Él había sido la primera persona que me había acogido en Forks, porque comprendía el significado de ser un extraño—aunque el cambio de Alaska no era tan contrastado como el mío desde Phoenix—, y nuestras semejanzas y la manera de complementarnos nos había convertido en el mejor equipo posible.

No podía culparle por amarle como lo hacía, aun no siendo él consciente de mi sufrimiento.

Incluso sin ser correspondida, me hubiese alegrado por él si hubiese encontrado a la encantadora y dulce chica que se merecía, pero que estuviese saliendo con Jane Vulturis era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Como bien la definía Alice, que la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas al igual que el resto de los hermanos y amigos de Edward, era una arpía con cara de niña. Nunca comprendimos que era lo que retenía a Edward a su lado—sin entrar en la teoría del encantamiento de Alice—, pero sabíamos que su relación no le aportaba nada positivo.

Desde que salía con ella, Edward se había alejado de nosotros, sus notas empezaron a bajar y se le veía triste y taciturno. Posiblemente, su sonrisa fuese igual de deslumbrante, pero sus ojos no llegaba el brillo de la alegría autentica y permanecían opacos y oscuros.

Y sobre todo, para protegerme de los ataques de su querida novia—quien me detestaba y no desaprovechaba oportunidades para demostrármelo—, se había alejado de mí.

Y por esa serie de fatales circunstancias, aquella noche en La Push la ausencia de Edward era notable.

El pequeño de los Clearwater, Seth, le adoraba, y me había roto varias veces el corazón cuando vi su cara de desilusión al explicarle que no podía venir. El mismo Billy Black le había dicho que, si bien Edward era más que bien recibido en su casa, su novia no podía poner un pie en un solo acre de su tierra. Nunca comprendería aquella estúpida prohibición, más propia de leyendas que de la realidad, aunque el abominable abuelito de la criatura se había puesto de acuerdo con Billy y nadie tenía nada que objetar. Sencillamente, necesitábamos un entorno libre de la pequeña bastarda de Satán—otro calificativo que le había otorgado Alice—, por lo tanto, era ver el vaso medio lleno. Jane no pisaría aquellas tierras sagradas con el alto precio de no hacerlo tampoco Edward.

Si me dejaba hundir por la pena, jamás saldría de ella y lo que menos quería en estos momentos es la compasión de nadie. No podría perdonarme nunca fastidiar las jornadas de Alice y su fascinación por los cuentos de terror que Billy le contaba. Conté hasta diez e hice el esfuerzo de abrir mis oídos a la historia.

Pronto me aburrí. Nunca añadía nada nuevo desde que yo tenía nueve años e iba a acompañar a mi padre a pescar a estas costas.

Espíritus errantes y el Coleccionista de almas… ¡Bla, bla, bla!

Y lo peor de todo era con la seriedad que lo contaba. Parecía la charla que nos echaban todos los años de accidentes en la carretera y como evitarlos.

Intenté ocultar una sonrisa al imaginarme a Billy dándonos la charla en una clase, con su gesto severo, y su mirada petrificante desde su silla de ruedas.

"_¡Tened cuidado con los espíritus errantes! Si no estáis alertas, se os pegaran como lapas a vuestra espalda y no se irán de vuestro lado hasta que consigan llevaros a su oscuro mundo…"_

Cuando oí un grito procedente de Alice se convirtió en el momento más aterrador de la noche. Creí que mi corazón se había paralizado y no me atreví a mover un solo músculo. Sería la primera vez que me tragase aquellos cuentos.

Después, oí unas risas—música para mis oídos—y un "¡Boo!", me atreví a darme la vuelta y mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza cuando vi a un bromista Edward riéndose a costa de su aterrada hermana. Jasper compartió las risas con él y chocaron los cinco.

Una vez recuperada, les dio una buena colleja a los dos, primero a Edward, después a Jasper y a mí por reírme, aunque, finalmente, se permitió una sonrisa feliz de ver allí a su hermano sin la compañía de la novia satánica.

Antes de sentarse, me tendió los brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. Demasiada. Era como si quisiese protegerme de una amenaza invisible. No quise percibirla. Sencillamente, me encontraba en el único sitio donde no quería que me arrancase.

Oímos un carraspeo de desaprobación, y Edward, sin llegar a separarme de sus brazos, miró Billy con una encantadora sonrisa de disculpa.

—Me alegro que estés con nosotros, joven Cullen—le dio la bienvenida como si hubiese recuperado un soldado para su causa.

Una vez sentado a mi lado, y poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro para atraerme a su lado y dejándome apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Era un gesto de camarería que nos habíamos permitido el uno con el otro antes de que Jane irrumpiese en nuestra apacible existencia. Lo que me extrañó, es como éste distraído con las llamas, acariciaba mi pelo y enredaba sus dedos en los mechones.

Me preguntaba dónde estaría Jane y si esta clase de intimidad era correcta.

Mi cuerpo debió de delatarme porque Edward apoyó sus labios sobre la parte más alta de mi frente, y antes de depositar un beso en ella, me susurró:

—Jane no me dirá lo que tengo que hacer nunca más. No va a formar parte de nuestras vidas.

.

.

.

_**A**_poyé la cabeza en el cabecero del copiloto, haciendo de nuevo mi olfato al delicioso olor del cuero impregnado con su esencia. A mitad de la noche, ni Edward ni yo aguantábamos más, y como un príncipe azul, me ofreció llevarme a casa, ya que Alice y Jasper tenían la intención de seguir con su sesión de cuentos de terror.

Se había inventado la excusa de querer enseñarme algo, sin embargo, hubiese ido si tan solo me lo hubiese pedido.

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta del copiloto y cogiéndome de la mano, corrimos hasta el porche para no mojarnos, acompañados por nuestras risas.

No había peligro de tener que explicar a Charlie la presencia de Edward. Tanto él como Alice y el resto de los chicos eran unos asiduos habituales en aquella casa, y viendo como mejoraban mis dotes sociales, mi padre les invitaba a quedarse. Además, tenía el turno nocturno por lo que estaría más tranquilo si supiese que había alguien conmigo. Parecía no preocuparse de lo que pudiese estar haciendo con algún chico. Me consideraba una chica más madura que la media pero yo confiaba más en el hecho que su pistola guardada en su mesilla de noche era un mejor argumento disuasorio.

Al llegar al comedor, y sin saber realmente que hacer o decir, le ofrecí quitarse la chaqueta y la blusa que tenía empapada y traerle una toalla para secarse el pelo. Se quedó con su camiseta de tirantes negra que tan bien se le ajustaba al cuerpo.

Mientras se secaba el pelo, hizo un gesto con los hombros al ver cómo me quedaba mirándole como una completa estúpida. Retiré la vista, avergonzada, mientras le oía reírse entre dientes y yo también me quité la camisa al darme cuenta que la tenía empapada.

—Y bien—decidí romper el hielo—, ¿qué era eso que ibas a mostrarme, Edward?

Puso un dedo en su boca, intentando recordar que le había traído hasta aquí. Se volvió a reír y sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo.

—Trae el portátil, Bells. Esta semana he tenido tiempo para componer algo…

Me sentí realmente feliz después de un largo periodo de felicidad. Edward era un pianista consumado y, si hubiese sido su intención, podría haber entrado en las grandes orquestas del país. Él se había decidido por hacerlo una pasión más privada y compartir su don con la gente más allegada.

Enganchó el pendrive donde llevaba sus composiciones y lo conectó con el ordenador.

No era lo que esperaba oír. Sonó una canción un tanto tétrica cuya letra y ritmo hicieron que el vello del brazo se me pusiera de punta. Y para darle más ambiente, algo golpeó con fuerza el cristal de la cocina y chillé asustada. Luego, dándome cuenta de mi estupidez, vi que la rama del árbol batida por el viento era el causante de mi estado de terror actual.

Fulminé a Edward cuando éste empezó a reírse de mí.

— ¡Muy gracioso, Cullen! Pero mi umbral de aguantar esta clase de sustos es muy estrecho. Uno más y no lo aguantaré. Y más si pones esa canción… ¡Hum!

— ¿No te gusta?—Arqueó las cejas.

—Desde luego tiene tu firma, pero es demasiado… ¡Hum!...da miedo, Edward. ¿Era eso lo que habías compuesto?

—Sí, esto lo he compuesto yo, pero no era eso lo que te quería enseñar—torció la boca. —Era para Jane. Le gusta este tipo de canciones…

La verdad que aquello decía mucho de Jane. Desde luego me imaginaba algo parecido—aunque bastante menos siniestro—para aquella pequeña sádica.

Por el gesto que había puesto Edward al hablar de ella, me dio a entrever que su relación con ella estaba en un gran pico descendente. Antes de ponerme a dar brincos de alegría, tenía que asegurarme que las cosas en su pequeño paraíso gótico no funcionaban, y lo más importante, que Edward no saliese herido.

Siguió buscando hasta que dio con lo que quería.

—…Tú me dirás. Vas a ser la primera persona que vas a oírla. Por lo tanto, tu opinión es vital para mí.

—Edward, siempre he sido la primera persona que te he dado opinión de tus composiciones—dije confundida.

—Esta vez es diferente—me contestó con un matiz especial en la voz. —Tú me has inspirado para ésta.

Antes de poder reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, la música estaba sonando.

Desde una primera nota, mi garganta se hizo un nudo debido a la emoción, que me dejó incapacitada para poder pronunciar una sola silaba. Sólo mis lágrimas podían describir lo que sentía. Incluso, mi corazón se había parado para poder concentrarse en cada una de las notas.

No podía comprender como lo había conseguido, pero en aquella canción se expresaba todo lo que sentía por Edward…y desgraciadamente, él no sentía por mí…

—…Corazón de piedra (1)…—susurré.

Era lo que me estaba diciendo la canción.

— ¿Cómo dices?—Preguntó Edward en el mismo tono.

Me puse las manos en el pecho, conteniéndome, y volví a susurrarlo:

—…Corazón de piedra.

Mis lágrimas formaron una cortina que me impidieron ver como Edward se iba acercando a mí, hasta el punto de abarcarme entre sus brazos. Mi voluntad se había reducido a la nada, y aunque intensase salir de aquel círculo, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo.

Con delicadeza, cogió mis muñecas y posó mis manos sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo?—Me susurró al oído mientras cogía un mechón y me lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. —Puede ser de piedra pero late por ti. Pongo mi corazón en tus manos, Bella. Es tuyo…

Mis labios temblaban regados por las lágrimas, sintiéndoles desnudos, con la sensación que me faltaba algo. Como si Edward pudiese adivinar mis pensamientos, se acercó lentamente, vacilante, calculando el tiempo que necesitaría hacerme a la idea de lo que pronto sucedería. Aun así me pareció demasiado pronto para asimilar que me estaba besando. No así mis labios que se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos, haciendo que la sangre me hirviese y se condujese por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al corazón y empezase a latir con una violencia desconocida para mí hasta entonces.

Entre sus brazo me sentía reconfortada y segura, muy lejos del mundo, incapaz de distinguir lo que estaba bien o mal; me importaba muy poco el daño que pudiese hacer a Jane—o a su amor propio—; este instante nos pertenecía a Edward y a mí.

Era como si me hubiese salido de mi cuerpo, aun sintiendo cada caricia y beso que él me iba regalando. No me di cuenta que había levantado los brazos para ayudarle a quitar la camiseta y yo repetía la acción con él.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho para oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Es tuyo—me dijo. —Eres la dueña absoluta de cada latido.

Posó su mano sobre mi barbilla y me la levantó para que le mirase y, después de dedicarme su absoluta adoración, volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad, mientras una oleada de caricias de cáliz más íntimo invadía nuestros cuerpos, consiguiendo de aquella forma eliminar más molestas capas de ropa y quedarnos tan sólo con la ropa interior.

Era tan cariñoso y tierno que se tomaba su tiempo para que me sintiese a gusto entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo, no obstante, le traicionaba y pronto empecé a sentir su erección presionando la parte más baja de mi vientre.

Con mucha delicadeza, rompí el beso y le indiqué con la mirada las escaleras. Echó un vistazo y comprendió lo que quería decir.

Le cogí de la mano y le arrastré hacia éstas entre risas y juegos. En el segundo escalón, chillé cuando me agarró y me cogió entre sus brazos, subiendo hasta la habitación de Charlie.

Con cuidado, me depositó en la cama, y después de admirar mi cuerpo, me interrogó con la mirada, adivinando enseguida lo que quería. Le señalé un cajón de la mesilla, confiando en que Charlie y Sue—su no oficial pero reconocida pareja—cuidasen ese aspecto de su relación.

Sonreí aliviada cuando sacó un preservativo, para después cerrar los ojos cuando se empezaba a quitar el bóxer y empezaba a colocárselo. Tontamente, pensaba que aquello le daría un poco de intimidad.

Oí el sonido de su risa como parte de la melodía.

—Mi tonta y adorable Bella.

Contuve el aire hasta que los pulmones empezaban a quemarme y lo solté al sentir sus dedos delineando mi piel, haciéndome reír cuando jugó con mi ombligo, y temblar de emoción cuando se enredó entre la goma de mis bragas y empezó a deslizarlas desde mis caderas hasta llegar a mis tobillos y tirarlas en el suelo.

Debatiéndome entre el deseo y la vergüenza, acabé por abrir los ojos y encontrarme con un Edward, en toda la plenitud de la belleza masculina, sentado a mis pies y ofreciéndome su mano para acudir a su regazo.

No había espacio para las dudas y le tendí la mano segura de querer llegar hasta el final. Delicadamente, me colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo su miembro demasiado cerca de mi intimidad, provocándome un cosquilleo bastante placentero.

Apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros, elevándome levemente para calcular la posición más adecuada hasta que su punta rozó una de mis zonas más sensibles y lo cual interpreté como que ya estaba lista. Lentamente, fue deslizando su miembro hacia dentro, notando un camino demasiado doloroso como para ser calmado por promesas y besos en todas las partes de mi cuerpo que sus labios pudiesen alcanzar.

Poco a poco éste fue cediendo a la sensación de tener una gran burbuja en el estómago que me impedía flotar en un mar de placer hasta que hubiese estallado del todo. Mis piernas se enredaron con más fuerza a la cadera de Edward y el contacto hizo que, poco a poco, estallase y en el mismo lugar donde se extinguían las últimas notas de piano, se prolongaba nuestro éxtasis.

.

.

.

_**E**_n medio de la duermevela, sin poder abrir los ojos o completamente sumergida en la oscuridad, una siniestra voz salida de la nada, canturreó una nana:

"_Duérmete, duérmete, lindo pajarito. Duérmete en tu nido hasta que el cuervo venga a buscarte, desgarre tu carne y se lleve tu alma"._

Abrí los ojos como platos, aun sin poder mover un músculo, mientras seguía oyendo el horrible estribillo de aquella canción de cuna.

Tardé un minuto en procesar mi mente y reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz. La voz más desagradable y siniestra que yo había oído a alguien.

No podía ser. Debía tratarse de una jugarreta de mi subconsciente. Al fin de cuentas, podría tener remordimientos por haber hecho el amor con su novio.

Pensando en Edward, giré la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y me encontré, aovillado sobre sí mismo, durmiendo plácidamente. No iba a durar mucho.

Sobre su espalda desnuda empezaron a aparecer unos arañazos hechos con un objeto invisible, marcándole la piel, con más profundidad cada vez que iba avanzando sobre ésta. Aun sin despertarse, se revolvió y siseó de dolor cada vez que en su espalda se iba formando letras. Aquella tortura acabó cuando leí entre los jirones de su piel y sangre:

_Mío_.

Antes de que el pánico se adueñase de mí y salir de la cama corriendo, tenía que libar a Edward de aquella tortura.

— ¡Edward, Edward, Edward!—Chillé mientras le agitaba con violencia tratando de despertarle. — ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Se levantó sobresaltado, y después de mirarme fijamente e intentar ubicarse, arrugó el ceño, extrañado, preguntándome que me pasaba.

Para responder a su pregunta, le giré bruscamente buscando las heridas que habían aparecido de la nada, con la sorpresa que en su fuerte espalda no había un solo rastro de aquella horrible carnicería que había visto. Ni siquiera las sabanas se habían manchado de sangre.

Derrotada, me eché las manos a la cara, sin poder creerlo. Había sido tan real.

—Bella—me acarició la piel del brazo—, has tenido una pesadilla.

Meneé la cabeza, completamente convencida de lo que había visto.

—Ella estaba aquí. La he oído como te estoy oyendo a ti—musité aún aterrada.

— ¿A quién, Bella?

—A Jane. Estoy segura que ella lo sabe y, de alguna manera, ha estado aquí—respondí.

Se incorporó levemente, sentándose en la colcha, resopló resignado.

—Si lo supiese, ella no podría hacer nada—me contestó rotundo. Después, cogió mi rostro entre su mano para obligarme a mirarle y me dijo con firmeza: —No la des más poder del que tiene. No voy a permitirle que nos haga daño. Que te haga daño. Lo que suceda a partir de ahora ya no le concierne.

Me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me estrechó protectoramente hacia su pecho. Ya lo había hecho más de una vez, cada vez que me quería proteger de algo que me hiciese daño, sólo que aquella noche, aquel gesto adquiría un significado más profundo. Una vez más, oír su fuerte latido cardiaco, me producía el mismo efecto que la nana que me había dedicado.

—Vamos a levantarnos y ver una película—me sugirió. —Además, quiero contarte algo. Pero, antes, quiero que te quede clara una cosa…

— ¿Cuál?—Murmuré algo más tranquila, convenciéndome que aquello había sido una macabra broma de mi estado onírico.

—Mi corazón es tuyo.

Después de una breve sesión de besos, caricias y juegos más propios de adultos que de los adolescentes que supuestamente éramos, decidimos que sería una buena idea levantarnos y ver una película.

Aún faltaban varias horas antes del amanecer y eso nos daba tiempo a amortiguar el fuego interior que habíamos encendido, y relajarnos antes de que viniese Charlie y se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Cambiamos las sabanas y borramos cualquier vestigio que le hiciese sospechar. Después bajamos al comedor, y pusimos una película tipo _American Pie_ una vez nos hubiésemos vestido y relajado en parte.

A pesar de lo mucho que nos estábamos riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, una sombra se había quedado aparcada en mis pensamientos y no acababa de irse.

Cuando Charlie llegó a casa varias horas antes de que terminase su turno, sólo hizo más que aumentar mi malestar.

No se sorprendió de verme allí; se limitó a sonreírme sin que la alegría llegase a los ojos, y cuando Edward le saludó adecuadamente, su semblante se oscureció.

Suspiró pesadamente y le dijo a modo de saludo:

—Me disponía a llamar ahora mismo a tu casa, hijo. Quería que te enteraras por mí antes de que se hiciese oficial y todo fuese más duro para ti. Me has ahorrado el trámite.

Edward, asustado, tragó saliva.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo a alguien de mi familia, Jefe Swan?

Charlie le invitó a sentarse y le tranquilizó respecto de algún miembro de la familia Cullen.

—No se trata de tu familia, Edward. —Sus palabras me tranquilizaron en parte. No me hubiese imaginado que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a los Cullen. —Es Jane. Esta noche nos ha llamado su abuelo. Ella ha hecho algo…La hemos encontrado en la bañera con las venas cortadas.

No quise mirar a Edward, pero si estaba la mitad de impresionado que yo, en aquel instante, cuando fuese capaz de reaccionar, saldría corriendo de aquella habitación hasta el cuarto de baño y vomitaría hasta que el sabor de la bilis se quedase en su paladar.

Por lo menos, yo sí lo hice por él.

.

.

.

_**E**_l día del velatorio, mis piernas fueron incapaces de dar un paso más hacia el umbral de la puerta.

Desde que tenía memoria, aquella casa me había dado escalofríos con tan solo verla de lejos. El límite del miedo no incluía la opción de entrar allí. Estaba segura que era una de las puertas que te conducían al infierno. Sí, eso, y que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Alice.

Sólo el pensamiento de apoyar a Edward en aquel trance me convenció para adentrarme allí, aunque Charlie me empujaba sutilmente para que dejase de estar en medio y la gente pasase.

Ninguno de los asistentes lo sentían de verdad, sencillamente habían acudido por el temor que sentían hacia el verdadero dueño del pueblo.

Anduve despacio por el pasillo, justo detrás de la señora Cope, agachando la cabeza. Tal como mis pensamientos más negros me decían, había algo en la casa que me ponía los pelos de punta. Y no se trataba de sus sobrio gris y negro de las paredes y adornos, ni de las figuras barrocas que adornaban la chimenea, o que no hubiese una sola lámpara y todo se iluminase con velas. Había algo invisible que mi instinto captaba mejor que mis sentidos, que me hacía quedarme paralizada en el sitio y que mi vello se erizase. Si tuviese que pasar un día en aquella casa, escribiría un bestseller que eclipsaría a los Stephen King.

Al entrar en la sala principal, donde se encontraba el ataúd con el cuerpo de Jane y se había formado una larga fila para presentarle sus últimos respetos, vi a Carlisle y Esme dando el pésame a Aro Vulturis. Cada persona teníamos una manera diferente de sobrellevar el dolor, pero mi primera impresión fue que él no estaba demasiado apenado por el segundo suicidio de un nieto. Aceptaba de manera educada y fría las palabras de pésame y la comida que la gente le iba ofreciendo. No me gustaba pensar mal de él, pero, vestido de un caro traje negro y sentado en un sillón semejante a un trono, Aro parecía feliz de ser el centro de atención. Incluso no estaría demasiado equivocada si pensase que se estaba burlando de nosotros.

Edward, pálido, aguantaba estoicamente el tirón mientras la inquisitoria mirada del reverendo Webber y su mujer se dirigía a él.

Apreté los puños, enfadada. Estaba segura que Aro pretendía culpabilizar a Edward por el suicidio de su nieta…

¡Y lo estaba consiguiendo!

El semblante de mi mejor amiga cambió al verme y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de venir a abrazarme.

—Gracias por estar aquí—me susurró. —Edward nos necesita.

Asentí mientras le daba una palmadita y nos poníamos a la cola. No estaba segura de ver aquella cara aun sin vida, pero, ahora mismo, yo era la más cuerda de las dos.

—Tranquila—me aseguró con una sonrisa mordaz—, no me he traído ni la estaca ni una espada para asegurarnos que la pequeña demonio vuelve a su auténtico hogar. Pero me lo hubieseis agradecido.

Jane permanecía en su ataúd apaciblemente como si la muerte no se hubiese adueñado de ella. Se la hubiese podido confundir con una persona que dormía felizmente si no fuese por los horribles cortes que tenía en su brazo, el cual estaba bastante resaltado para que no hubiese duda de a quien debían culpar por lo sucedido. Irregularmente, en su piel, se había escrito un nombre.

_**EDWARD…**_

Apreté los puños indignada y noté la sangre en el paladar por la fuerza con la que me mordía los labios. Aquella pequeña zorra intentaba emponzoñar desde el más allá. Deseaba tener un cuchillo y empezar a mutilar aquel cadáver hasta asegurarme que no quedaba nada de ella.

Esta vez fue Alice la que contuvo mi impulso asesino y sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

—Aún es pronto para jugar a su juego, Bella—contestó misteriosamente. —Primero veamos como mueven las piezas y ya planearemos nuestra estrategia.

Dejándome como un mar de dudas, se fue a reunir con Jasper. Salí de la cola para buscarla cuando me fijé que Edward estaba dando el pésame a Aro.

Mis presentimientos se quedaron cortos y se me heló la respiración en la garganta.

Los ojos oscuros y traslucidos—a consecuencia de las cataratas—brillaban maléficamente cuando estrechó sus delgadas manos entre las de Edward.

—Hijo mío, en este día de pesar para mí, no tengo palabras para expresar el agradecimiento por encontrarte aquí compartiendo mi dolor por la muerte de mi dulce Jane—sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que era incapaz de creérmelas.

No oí la respuesta de Edward pero él sí parecía lamentarlo profundamente, y como lo conocía demasiado bien, me imaginaba que se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido. Se iba a llevar un gran sufrimiento a sus espaldas por algo que no había hecho.

No era por hablar mal de los que ya no estaban vivos pero deseaba que aquella zorra con ademanes de niña buena se pudriese en el infierno y sufriese diez veces más por cada pensamiento de pena que Edward le dedicaría.

— ¡No, hijo mío!—Se lamentó el hipócrita. —No puedo culparte por lo que le ha ocurrido a mi nieta. Nunca sabremos lo que se le pasó por la cabeza para hacer semejante locura. Ella tenía muchos problemas. Soy yo el que se siente mal por no haber podido ayudarla más. Fuiste un alivio durante un tiempo y a ella le hubiese gustado que tuvieses eso.

Le mostró el colgante que antes tenía Edward en el cuello. La noche que estuvo en mi casa no lo llevaba. Debieron tener una fuerte discusión y si Charlie no hubiese vuelto antes, Edward me lo hubiese contado.

El hecho fue que Edward retrocedió, asustado, y rechazó el colgante.

—Le agradezco el detalle, pero no creo que sea la persona más indicada para…

— ¡Tonterías, hijo!—No admitió un no como respuesta. —Estoy seguro que Jane querría que lo llevases tú. Considéralo como un regalo de ultratumba.

Me quedé aterrada cuando Edward, venciendo toda su repugnancia, aceptó el colgante y se lo puso en el cuello. Sentía que vencía una deuda con su antigua novia. Parte de su culpabilidad se esfumó al considerar que debía recordar a Jane de aquella manera. Inocente, no percibió lo mismo que yo. Aro sonriendo mientras le dedicaba una mirada perversa.

Uno de los criados del señor Vulturis nos indicó que ya podíamos pasar a la cripta familiar para celebrar el entierro.

Busqué a Alice con la mirada y no la encontré en el salón. Charlie me apremiaba y no pude seguir buscándola antes de entrar. Tenía que tragar saliva y olvidarme de un terror primitivo e irracional que invadía las paredes de mi estómago.

Entonces vi a Alice por una ventana. Se encontraba en el jardín hablando con alguien.

Era la única persona del pueblo que no estaba invitada al funeral. Y la única que no pisaría un solo acre de aquellas tierras si no fuese por una cuestión vital.

Alice estaba realmente muy interesada en lo que Billy Black le estaba contando.

.

.

.

_**E**_sme me había invitado a dormir en su casa aquella noche. Mientras me cogía de la mano y me sonreía tan maternalmente como de costumbre, adiviné que su verdadera intención era dar apoyo emocional a su hijo. Pasar por el trago de enterrar a su novia, loca y suicida, no había sido un plato de buen gusto e implorar mi presencia era un grito de auxilio muy sutil.

Alice se mostró muy feliz con la idea. Bromeaba contándome sus maquiavélicos planes para una fiesta de pijamas con Rosalie. Aunque no podía engañarme. No dejaba de comerse la cabeza con relación a Edward y mi presencia en su casa sería una excusa para tenerle vigilado.

La clave me la dio cuando me excusé de sus reuniones de chicas y me fui a la cama. Normalmente, se hubiese agarrado a mis piernas, impidiéndome ir a ningún lado. Aquella vez, se limitó a besarme en la frente y desearme buenas noches.

Entré en mi habitación—había pasado innumerables noches en aquella casa, que los Cullen la habían decorado y dispuesto para mí—, y rebuscando en la mochila mi bolsa de aseo, encontré la pulsera que le había regalado a Edward cuando había cumplido los catorce años.

Recordé el hecho de haberla encontrado en el suelo del salón, y cogiéndola con cariño, la apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho. Me recordaba a la noche anterior, perfecta hasta que Jane se interpuso entre nosotros como de costumbre. Parecía que no iba cambiar ni viva ni muerta.

Pensar en ella, me producía un cansancio mortal y ninguna de mis células podía aguantar que no estuviese en la cama y preparándome para dormir.

Una vez me hube lavado los dientes y cepillado el cabello, cogí con alegría la cama, aunque mis dedos, dubitativos, temblaron a la hora de apagar la luz.

Allí nunca había habido nadie. Y hoy tampoco era la noche. Nada lo indicaba.

La oscuridad invadió la habitación. Había luna nueva, pero no había tormenta y podría pronosticar que se trataría de las noches más tranquilas desde que me había mudado a Forks con papá.

Antes de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, cerré los ojos y enseguida me hundí en una oscuridad muy diferente a la de la noche.

.

.

.

"_**D**__uérmete, duérmete, lindo pajarito. Duérmete en tu nido hasta que el cuervo venga a buscarte, desgarre tu carne y se lleve tu alma"…_

_Abrí los ojos en un lugar muy distinto de la segura cama de mi habitación. Tardé en ubicarme y darme cuenta que me encontraba en el jardín que daba con la cripta perteneciente a los Vulturis. Sólo que en la oscuridad mostraba su verdadero aspecto siniestro y terrible._

_Mi vista era más rápida que mis piernas, y buscaba, ansiosa, una salida._

_Antes de sentir la hierba muerta crujir bajo mis pies, una risa perversa me detuvo. La reconocí al instante y me debatí entre salir huyendo o quedarme y enfrentarme a ella._

_Jane, — hermosa y maléfica—, se encontraba sentada en la tumba del ángel oscuro, tal y como la recordaba cuando estaba viva, sólo que con el aire siniestro que sólo la muerte podría conceder._

_Me asusté aún más cuando puse rostro a su acompañante._

_Edward no se había dado cuenta que me encontraba detrás de él, muda y pálida, cual una visión espectral fuese. En cierto sentido, así era, ya que se movía de manera automática, sin sentido, y cuando besó a Jane, no percibí una milésima de la pasión con la que me había besado la noche anterior._

_Aquello era tan patético que hubiese vomitado en una de las esquinas de la tumba si el miedo no me tuviese completamente paralizada._

_Satisfecha de ser dueña de la consciencia de Edward, Jane se abrió el escote del vestido hasta dejar al descubierto el valle de sus senos, cogió un cuchillo y empezó a cortar su piel hasta que la sangre se extendió por toda la superficie. Atrajo la cabeza de un hipnotizado Edward y se la acercó hasta sus pechos con la intención que éste bebiese de su sangre hasta saciarse._

_Intenté gritar lo repulsivo que me parecía todo aquello pero en aquel lugar el aire no transmitía mi voz y mis acciones eran tan ignoradas como la de un fantasma que no cumplía su función de dar miedo._

_Aquel grotesco espectáculo fue interrumpido por el sonido de una campana que salía de ninguna parte, que convocaba a una reunión en el centro de la cripta._

_Sombras volantes empezaron a salir de cualquier lugar, y empezaban a tomar las formas de lo que una vez fueron humanos. _

_En una de ellas me pareció reconocer al gemelo de Jane, Alec, agarrando del brazo a una chica rubia y muda. _

_Los espectros se congregaron en la periferia del centro de la cripta, dejando paso a una figura encapuchada que parecía ser el líder._

_No debió sorprenderme que, al quitarse la capucha, los rasgos de Aro apareciesen notables y terroríficos. _

_Sonrió satisfecho ante aquella multitud que le admiraba ciegamente, y me enfurecí cuando Edward, al lado de Jane, agachaba la cabeza rindiéndole pleitesía. _

_Entonces, Aro movió un dedo, señalando a la joven que su nieto tenía a su lado, y la mandó llamar a su lado. Ésta obedeció sin cuestionar, se colocó enfrente y dejó que aquel ser le quitase el vestido blanco y la dejase desnuda sin que la vergüenza se mostrase en su rostro o en sus gestos._

_Me dolía más a mí que a ella que Aro le rajase la piel de su pecho e introdujese su mano en la herida para arrancarle el corazón._

_Dentro de ser una imagen asquerosa, digna de la mejor de las películas gore, el corazón palpitante que contenía en su mano, era de un luminoso rojo transparente como la textura de un cristal; incluso lo terrorífico tenía cierta estética._

_La joven no se desvaneció ni se desplomó. Sencillamente, permaneció en su mismo estado de quietud aunque su color empezó a mudar hasta adquirir la tonalidad gris oscura que no la resaltaba de aquel ambiente de noche eterna._

_Alzó una mano y los mausoleos, —que confundían con tumbas—se abrieron y aparecieron miles de corazones latiendo al unísono._

_Sus latidos penetraron en mi cabeza y callaron mis gritos de terror._

_._

_._

_._

(1) Título de la canción de Iko traducido al español. Por supuesto, no es mía, sólo la tomo prestada para esta historia.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de hacer que lo pasen realmente mal.

* * *

**Advertencia de la autora: **Desconozco el umbral de miedo y terror que cada persona pueda tener. Mi obligación es avisar que el contenido del fic puede llegar a ser espeluznante, no sé si más o menos, dependiendo de quien, pero siempre hay personas más sensibles que otras. Eso sí, me gustaría que lo comprobasen por sí mismas y no por los comentarios que se dejen. La captación del miedo de cada persona es muy subjetivo.

* * *

**Recomendación musical: **Aparte de las que recomedé en el primer capitulo, tambien:

-**Dark Paradise**-Lana de Rey. (En mi blog)

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Me he demorado más de la cuenta como es habitual en mí? Sí, lo siento. ¿Que os prometí que este sería el capitulo final y no lo es? Lo siento, mea culpa. No lo hago a proposito, ni con el maquiavelico fin de ganar más rrs. Aún me sigue saliendo demasiado largo y de verdad, no doy para basto. Lo siento todas las molestias pero estoy en la etapa final y hago lo que puedo pero a veces tengo que ceder. Espero que enero sea más tranquilo. Espero, de verdad, que cuando termine la semana de examenes, ya terminaré con este fic. No es mi intención convertirle en un longfic. No quiero más a mis espaldas. Sólo un poco de paciencia y terminaré con esto. Gracias por la comprensión y la gran paciencia.

Como he dicho en mi blog, estoy dispuesta a llegar a un trato con vosotras (trato que no chantaje). Si al final del fic, veo que hay un numero aceptable de rrs (significa que los follows y favoritos no tripliquen o cuatripliquen el numero de rrs, no hace falta rebosarme el correo, pero que haya un número significativo, sí), como regalo de navidad (gotico) arreglaré el fic para que pueda ser descargado en mi blog. ¿Buena propuesta? Espero que sí.

Y de nuevo, muchisimas gracias a aquellas que dedican sus cinco minutos a leer y dejarme su opinión. Muchisimas gracias, chicas. ^^) Este capitulo va por vosotras (sigo sin retirar mi dedicatoria del anterior capitulo).

Espero que el siguiente lo tengais tan pronto como pueda.

^^)

* * *

_**Endlessly twilight**_

* * *

— _**¿Cómo es morir?**_

—_**Supongo que como nacer. Sólo que al revés.**_

_**Casper (1995)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A**_l despertarme, sana y salva en la habitación que me había decorado Esme, todavía noche cerrada, mi corazón palpitaba dentro de mi pecho. Había sido una pesadilla. Muy vivida y real, pero el mundo de los sueños no podía hacernos daño. Estaba separado por una tenue pero inflexible cortina.

Aun así, me asusté. Y sobre todo porque Edward se encontraba allí.

Dejé de pelearme con las sabanas y bajé a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche templado. Era extraño que Esme no me lo hubiese traído como de costumbre. Habría tenido consideración de dejarme dormir, o ella misma estaba cansada.

Me hubiera gustado abrir la puerta del cuarto de Edward y asegurarme que estaba bien.

Le encontré sentado en la sala del piano, sin hacer absolutamente nada, con la mirada muerta en un punto fijo de la pared. Estaba a punto de acercarme cuando vi una sombra junto a él. No lo pensé, salí corriendo hacia la cocina.

Mis dedos temblaban y era incapaz de coordinar mis movimientos, por lo que no fue de extrañar que el vaso se fuese al suelo con toda la leche.

—Mierda—musité y me agaché para recoger los cristales.

Una mano presionó la mía y no tuve tiempo para sobresaltarme. Conocía aquel tacto.

Un solo estímulo y salté hacia su cuerpo, abrazándole impulsivamente. Tardé en reaccionar, y después se rió sin dejar de corresponderme. Me acarició el cabello con delicadeza. Incluso, en aquellos instantes, cuando todo iba en su contra, sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para protegerme.

—Deberías estar en la cama—me riñó como un padre a un niño pequeño.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella objeción. Me relajé y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Quiero asegurarme que tú estás bien.

No me dio una respuesta verbal, se limitó a abrazarme más fuerte aún. Me eché a temblar. Era como si el mundo se nos echase encima.

—No creí que fuese capaz de hacerlo—me respondió finalmente. —Y ahora es capaz de todo…

Me extrañó. Sí, Jane se había ido haciendo el mayor daño posible, pero papá siempre me había dicho que la culpa era un sentimiento que se acababa borrando con el tiempo. Edward tendería a hacerlo durante un tiempo, pero entre su familia y yo, nos encargaríamos que viese que no era así. Y todo el poder de Jane se acabaría de golpe.

Alejé mi cabeza de su hombro para mirarle a los ojos, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Se trataba de un pequeño hematoma en el hombro que tenía una extraña forma alargada. Parecía un dedo.

—Edward—le giré y observé aquel extrañó hematoma. Tenía forma de mano, muy difusa pero bastante marcada. —Tienes un hematoma en la espalda. Es bastante… ¡hum!... ¿Te duele?

Se encogió de hombros y lo negó.

—No es nada, Bella—intentó quitarle importancia al asunto. —Posiblemente, me lo haya hecho en días anteriores, golpeándome con alguien.

Lejos de tranquilizarme, me inquieté aún más por las evasivas que estaba dando. Quizás, tenía razón y estaba más impresionada con los acontecimientos que él. O tenía una fortaleza diferente para encajar este tipo de cosas.

Él era el que se reía cuando veíamos _Walking dead_ (1) mientras me daba por esconderme debajo de los cojines del sofá.

Me ayudó a recoger los desperfectos y nos obligamos a volver a la cama. Al ayudarme al levantar, se fijó que llevaba su pulsera puesta.

Me sonrió pícaramente mientras me ponía roja. Era obvio que nos estaba recordando.

— ¡Hum!—Carraspeé. —Creo que es hora de…devolverla…

Me la quitó de la muñeca con delicadeza para ponérsela en la suya.

—Aquí es donde debe estar.

Alguien—o algo—no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Edward. Nos disponíamos a subir, cuando éste se quejó levemente que le apretaba la muñeca e intentó desabrocharla.

No fue capaz y un gritó de angustia salió de sus labios, mientras se deslizaba por la pared y luchaba por respirar. Hubiese sido peor que le hubiese intentado quitar la pulsera, por lo que mi única aportación miserable, fue llevarme las manos a la cara tapando las lágrimas y sofocando los sollozos.

— ¡Joder, me aprieta! ¡No, me quema la muñeca! ¡Me quema!...—Exclamaba con agonía.

Sus gritos despertaron a toda la casa. Por fortuna, Carlisle, mucho más practico que el resto—que no hacían otra cosa que mirar y lamentarse—se acercó a Edward, examinó la mano, y se fue hacia su despacho. A los pocos segundos, apareció con el botiquín, y sacó un bisturí y unas pinzas para cortar el cuero de la pulsera.

Mientras veía entre lágrimas el destino de mi regalo, Alice—aparentemente tranquila pero seria—se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerzas para darme consuelo. Aunque no se perdía un solo detalle de aquel espectáculo y su mirada se turnaba entre la muñeca de Edward a los trozos de cuero que su padre iba extrayendo.

Con más esfuerzo de lo supuesto, Carlisle logró quitar los trozos de cuero de la muñeca de Edward; se había llevado algún jirón de piel y se había formado una ligera quemadura.

Volvió a examinar la zona exhaustivamente y llegó a la conclusión que se había tratado de una reacción alérgica.

De alguna manera, me dolió. Cierto que las alergias a determinados materiales podían manifestarse a través de los años, pero en el fondo sentía que había un rechazo hacia mi regalo.

Alice no mencionó una sola palabra, pero bastaba con ver la expresión de su cara para saber que no estaba de acuerdo con el diagnóstico de la alergia.

Pero, ¿a qué conclusión lógica se podría llegar?

Carlisle extendió una pomada corticoide en la piel y después de darle un antihistamínico y un ansiolítico, le ordenó con una mezcla de profesional y de padre que intentase dormir un poco aquella noche.

Esme le sugirió que fuese a dormir con ella. Edward rechazó aquella idea, ofendido. Había sido una reacción alérgica. No era un niño pequeño.

Nos dio la espalda y subió las escaleras.

Me fijé en su hombro y la marca de la mano se había intensificado.

Al pasar por uno de los espejos, vi el reflejo de Jane muy pegada a Edward. Era tan real como el apretón de mano al que Alice me estaba sometiendo.

—Pequeña hija de puta—la oí maldecir por lo bajo.

No se trataba de una alucinación. Ella también la había visto. Y al parecer, Emmett, a juzgar por su palidez y la manera de apretar los puños, también la había visto.

Carlisle y Esme nos obligaron a ir a la cama. Alice me ofreció que durmiese con ella. No me atreví a decirle que no. Tenía que reconocer que estaba aterrada.

— ¿Le decimos a Carlisle lo de su hematoma?—Me atreví a sugerirle.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Carlisle no puede curar esta clase de herida, Bella.

—Chicas—Emmett nos interrumpió sacando su vozarrón de macho alfa—, ya que Rosalie no está aquí y vosotras sois dos damiselas en apuros, creo que sería conveniente que todo un hombre cuide de vosotras y duerma por esta noche en vuestro cuarto…

—…Estás acojonado, ¿verdad?—Le cortó su hermana.

—Sí—admitió con voz tierna e infantil y agachó la cabeza como si se tratase de un osito de peluche.

.

.

.

_**D**_espués de una noche tranquila y en blanco, Alice y Emmett se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa y recoger las cosas para ir al instituto.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa y recogía los libros, un papel doblado cayó al suelo. Lo recogí, lo desdoblé y reconocí la letra de Alice al instante.

"_Sé que no lo creerás, aunque lo has visto tan claro como lo hemos hecho Emmett y yo. Bella, Edward te necesita. Jane le ha encantado. ¡Por favor! Tú eres la única que puedes romper el maleficio_."

.

.

.

_En medio de la oscuridad, sentí que alguien me cogía de la mano y tiraba de mí haciéndome correr a través de la oscura senda de los árboles. Quizás aquellos cipreses tuviesen la capacidad de volvernos invisibles el peligro que nos acechaba._

_La siniestra voz de Jane tras nuestras espaldas, así lo indicaba._

—_Edward, cariño. ¿Estás jugando al escondite conmigo? Sabes que no me gusta nada. Sal para que te dé mimos. Jane necesita tu cuerpo caliente y tú necesitas de mi sangre fría. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie… ¡Eddie! Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Voy a contar hasta diez antes de salir a buscarte y arrancar las entrañas a la zorra que está contigo. ¿Creías que no sé qué entra en nuestro lugar sagrado? Muy bien, hasta diez a partir de ahora…_

_Edward torció el camino y me llevó hasta el profundo bosque. Me hizo agacharme y poniéndome un dedo en los labios, me instó silencio._

—_Uno…—empezó a contar la arpía._

_Mi mirada daba a entender muchos interrogantes pero él no me iba a contestar ninguno._

—_No tengo tiempo para que lo comprendas, Bella. _

—_Dos…—volví a oír la macabra voz de Jane._

_Lo más rápido que pudo, Edward se quitó la capa y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa hasta dejar su torso desnudo. Parecía inmune al frío._

—_Tres._

_Cogió un cuchillo y empezó a cortar la piel de su pecho. Era demasiado hipnótico para superar el asco que me daba y sólo tenía ojos para ver cómo se deslizaba la brillante hoja, separando la piel en dos._

—_Cuatro._

_Con las manos se agrandó la herida formada hasta desgarrarse los músculos. Tuve que taparme los oídos de lo desagradable de aquel sonido._

—_Cinco._

_Se metió la mano en la herida y se la introdujo muy adentro._

—_Seis._

_La mano sangrante de Edward mostraba un corazón palpitante, más parecido al cristal que a la carne. _

—_Siete._

_Me tendió la mano con el corazón para que yo lo cogiese. No era el momento preciso para una preciosa declaración de amor, pero siempre me lo había imaginado menos…literal._

—_Bella—se empezaba a cansar—, por favor, necesito que mi corazón esté en tus manos._

—_Ocho…_

_Con cierta reticencia, lo cogí en mis manos. Me sorprendí por lo cálido que era y la textura a cristal que mis dedos notaban._

—_Nueve._

_Edward se agachó a mi lado, y me susurró:_

—_Tú eres su dueña. Cuida de él…_

— _¡Diez!—Terminó la cuenta con una voz tan gutural que no podía ser humana._

.

.

.

_**M**_e desperté con el cuerpo en tensión y el olor a sangre pegado a mi olfato.

Miré a la ventana, y nunca me alegré más de ver la plomiza luz del amanecer filtrándose en mi habitación. La luz era una tregua de una larga batalla aún no declarada.

Intuía que necesitaría todas mis energías para enfrentarme a lo que fuese en la oscuridad.

Y Edward me necesitaba.

Nada más proyectar su imagen en mi mente, oí un tenue sonido procedente de un punto no concreto.

"_Blump, blump_"…

Descubrí, con sorpresa, que procedía de mi mano, y cuando la saqué de las sabanas y la abrí, me encontré con pequeño objeto.

Un precioso y pequeño corazón hecho de cristal rojo…

.

.

.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que la noche más larga cerniese sobre nosotros, y entrásemos a formar parte de una quimérica pesadilla, donde no había luz posible que nos despertase.

La primera señal la dio el errático y autómata comportamiento de Edward en clase.

Esme y Carlisle habían tenido una fuerte discusión sobre si era buena idea que fuese al colegio después del shock que había supuesto para él todo el asunto de Jane.

Esme apostaba por dejarle en casa hasta que todo se normalizase; Carlisle, por el contrario, era partidario que volviese a su rutina normal.

No sabía si la idea de Esme era la mejor o la peor. La de Carlisle, no lo había sido, desde luego.

Edward no se había opuesto a las órdenes de su padre, pero se le notaba desganado y no se molestó en devolverme el saludo cuando Alice y Jasper me fueron a recoger a clase. En todo el trayecto, miró por la ventanilla sin fijarse realmente en el verde y monótono paisaje de Forks.

Al llegar al instituto, con la excusa de tener que ir urgentemente al servicio, se alejó de nosotros. Me hubiera gustado seguirle, pero Jasper me lo impidió. Llegábamos tarde a la clase de historia compartida.

Después de la clase de literatura inglesa, preocupada, fui en su busca.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que se encontraba sentado en el lavabo, mirando fijamente al espejo.

Con horror le vi sacar una cuchilla del bolsillo, se arremangaba la manga de su cazadora de cuero, y empezaba a hacerse cortes en el brazo, milimétricamente finos y penetrantes, hasta que perdió la palidez de su brazo, tornándose en escarlata.

Superé mi mareo y estaba dispuesta a entrar al cuarto de baño de los chicos cuando una voz, femenina, me impidió dar un paso más. Estaba aterrada, pero no estaba hablando conmigo.

—Muy bien, mi niño querido—dijo Jane. —Aliméntame con tu sangre fresca y cálida. Llena estas venas frías con tu líquido de vida.

En el espejo, estaba Jane, sentada junto a Edward, inclinada para beber la sangre de las heridas recientes.

Sin pararme a pensar si aquello era real o un producto de mi imaginación, entré en el lavabo y di un fuerte manotazo a Edward para alejarle de aquel asqueroso espectro.

— ¿Estás contenta con lo que has hecho, pequeña puta?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward solo y muy enfadado. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y cerraba los puños, concentrándose en mí, como si tuviese intención de estampármelo.

No retrocedí un ápice, y aunque por dentro estaba temblando como un flan, debía mostrarle que no le tenía miedo. En realidad, se lo mostraba a Jane.

—No vas a conseguir ofenderme con tus palabras, Edward. Sé que no provienen de ti. —Ahogué un sollozo y continué: —Por eso, intento comunicarme con la persona que está enterrada bajo una fachada de miedo y culpabilidad. El verdadero Edward. Mi mejor amigo. Quiero decirle que Jane no puede hacerle daño si no le da el poder para hacerlo. ¡No es culpa tuya, Edward! Libérate de tu culpa y vuelve conmigo.

Miró fijamente mi mano tendida, y luego sonrió cruelmente.

Golpeó mi mano, obligándola a retirarme, y cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa, me arrastró hacia fuera, donde había sonado la campana y los alumnos y profesores se congregaban en el pasillo para el cambio de clase. Edward había elegido el momento adecuado para atacar.

Me empotró contra las taquillas, apoyó las manos entre ellas, enjaulando mi cuerpo contra sus brazos, y mirándome con torvamente con aquellos ojos negros que no le pertenecían, arrastró cada una de sus crueles palabras para dejarme el mensaje muy claro:

—Pequeña zorra, la única forma de callarte es meterte mi polla en la boca, ¿verdad? Me gustaría, claro, pero la experiencia de introducirla en tu sucio coño ya fue lo suficientemente traumática para mí. —Se volvió hacia la multitud y señalándome, gritó: —Sí, chicos y chicas, tuve la patética debilidad de follármela. Os ahorraré el trance de hacerlo a sus queridos perritos falderos, ¿verdad Newton?—Mike Newton tuvo la vergüenza de ponerse rojo y mirar para otro lado.

Me repetía muchas veces que aquel no era Edward, pero me era muy difícil controlarme, y finalmente, herida y cabreada, le empujé y le abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas.

Por un momento, sus ojos se tornaron el verde antiguo, y un brillo similar a la pena y el remordimiento aparecieron en ellos.

Duró poco. La nueva naturaleza de Edward predominó y me dedicó una sonrisa cruel.

Alguien tuvo la osadía de apartarle de mi lado y liberarme. Oí un golpe seco de un cuerpo golpeado por una taquilla y vi a un furioso Emmett agarrando a su hermano pequeño del cuello.

—No sé cuál es tu rollo, hermano, pero córtalo ya, porque se está pasando de chungo, ¿no crees?—le advirtió. Luego me señaló y gritó: —No tienes derecho a hacerle daño. Te ama, y si tuvieses las agallas para enfrentarte, tú también lo harías.

Toda respuesta que le dio Edward fue reírse histéricamente, y después lanzarle un escupitajo en la cara. Emmett tuvo que soltarle para limpiárselo, y una vez libre, Edward se dirigió tranquilamente a la clase de biología, no sin dedicarnos, un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

Rosalie miró torvamente a todos los que nos habían rodeado, obligándoles a ir a clase. Cabizbajos, comprendieron la amenaza, y empezaron a caminar a sus respectivas aulas.

Con la ternura que sólo le dedicaría a Emmett, se dirigió hacia él, y le limpió el resto de saliva de la cara.

—La próxima vez, me olvidaré que compartís la misma hebra de ADN y le sacaré los ojos.

Se acercó a mí, y con una voz tierna muy inusual en ella, me agarró por los hombros y me invitó a tomar algo en la cafetería.

—No podemos ir a clase con este estado de ánimo.

Emmett y yo coincidimos con ella, pasando el resto de la jornada en ella, sin nada que decirnos. Sólo mirábamos los vasos de forma apática, abatidos por los acontecimientos.

Si pensábamos que nos íbamos a ir a casa sin más espectáculos, nos habíamos equivocado plenamente.

Por los cristales, vimos a una multitud congregándose enfrente de un coche de alta gama. Emmett lo reconoció al instante, ya que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y murmuró inconexamente:

— ¡Dios, que no se trate de papá! Eso significaría que ha liado algo sin nuestra supervisión.

Rosalie gesticuló abatida y le señaló a su novio como su padre—pálido y exhausto—cruzaba el garaje de dos zancadas. Emmett cayó, derrotado, sobre la silla.

—No le llamo hijo de puta porque compartimos la misma madre.

Nos resignamos salir para aguantar la tormenta. Nos reunimos con Alice y Jasper que se encontraban en un rincón aislado lejos del grupo principal de alumnos. Cada vez que pasaba, esquivando a la gente, oía un comentario mordaz…sobre Edward, Jane y yo.

— ¿Sabes que dicen?—Oí cuchichear a Jessica, _chismosa_, Stanley a Angela Webber, la hipócrita buena chica del pastor Webber. —Jane les encontró en la cama y no pudo soportarlo…

No vi la cara de Angela, pero sí oí como se tapaba la boca, simulando un gesto de horror. Me hubiese gustado girarme y chillarla que ella no era un ejemplo para nadie, y menos cuando la habían encontrado en el vestuario de los chicos haciendo una mamada de más de cinco minutos. Y más aún cuando se había equivocado de persona, y el desafortunado no era su novio actual, sino Tyler Crowley, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Rosalie me agarró y me obligó a seguir hacia delante.

—No puedes permitirte gastar tu energía con ella, Bella. Conoces a la causante de todo.

No, no lo tenía nada claro, pero decidí seguir a Rosalie y encontrarme con Alice.

No dijo nada, pero su rostro sombrío lo expresaba mejor que cualquier palabra.

A los diez minutos de haber llegado, Carlisle apareció agarrando del cuello de la camisa a un exaltado Edward que no dejaba de proferirle insultos de toda clase. Todos los terminados en _on_. Y cuando se le acabaron, inventó algunos nuevos.

—Alguien tenía que dar la cara y soltarle a ese inepto las verdades a la cara—se defendió.

Su padre se negó a entrar en el juego y le obligó a meter en el coche sin proferir una sola palabra. Ya lo hacían los demás por ellos.

—He oído la conversación que han tenido con el director Greene—cuchicheó Mike a uno de sus amigos. —Por ahora no le expulsaran por buen comportamiento mostrado hasta el momento. Además, debe de estar dolido por lo ocurrido con Jane.

— ¡Ja!—Se carcajeó Lauren Mallory. —No estaba muy triste cuando le puso los cuernos, ¿no? Desde luego, hay que tener mucho valor para acostarse con otra delante de sus narices y…

Enmudeció cuando Jasper la miró torvamente a modo de advertencia. A los cinco segundos, decidió que no merecía prestar atención a una envidiosa como Mallory, y me puso un brazo sobre hombro para confortarme.

—Le guarda rencor a Edward porque no quiso votarla como capitana del equipo de cheerleader—me contó al oído. —Tenía demasiado miedo a Jane y, además, no se rebajaría a un revolcón en el vestuario de chicas con Mallory. Sabes cómo odia Edward a las de su clase.

— ¿Y ahora?—Suspiré.

Sus gestos me indicaban que se sentía impotente con el asunto. Alice el mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza. Había sucedido algo muy malo pero se mostraba reacia a contar que había pasado en clase de biología.

Emmett perdió la paciencia e hizo la pregunta que todos teníamos.

— ¿Se puede saber la que ha liado ese energúmeno en clase?

Alice tenía demasiado revuelto el estómago para poder hablar. Jasper se convirtió en su voz.

—…Estábamos con la práctica de los grupos sanguíneos y…—arrugó los labios indicando que lo que continuaba era muy desagradable. —Edward se levantó, se rió en la cara del profesor Banner, se arremangó, le mostró el brazo y cogiendo un bisturí se hizo un corte profundo en el brazo…No fue lo que dijo, sino la forma y el tono de su voz cuando lo dijo…No sé, se me pusieron los pelos de punta…

—Le dijo al profesor Banner que quería hacer una demostración científica de que sus clases eran tan insoportables que daban las ganas de abrirse las venas…—le interrumpió Alice.—…Literalmente hablando, claro.

Emmett echó una blasfemia y hubiese continuado haciéndolo si no se hubiera ocupado de sujetarme y no caer en el suelo. Mis piernas se estaban convirtiendo en una masa gelatinosa capaz de sujetarme y mi estómago se estaba revolviendo. ¿Cómo podía hacer Jane más daño muerta que viva?

—Nos está llevando ventaja—Alice hablaba tan bajo que no sabía si estaba hablando con alguno de nosotros. Después se golpeó violentamente la palma con el puño y juró entre dientes: —Muy bien, pequeño aborto de Satán, esto ya va siendo un asunto personal…

.

.

.

Llegué a casa alicaída y con los músculos tan agarrotados. Había recibido varias llamadas de mis compañeros para salir aquella noche. Los mismos que cuchicheaban a mi espalda y llamaban zorra. ¡Como si ellos hubiesen apreciado y estimado a Jane en vida!

—Pandilla de rastreros—mascullé con rabia.

Tiré la mochila en el sofá y me fui a lavar las manos en el pequeño baño pegado en la cocina. Charlie lo había instalado cuando me mudé a vivir con él para que tuviese mayor disposición. Teniendo en cuenta que era pequeño y solo tenía un lavabo y un espejo, poco podía hacer con él, aunque le agradecía la intención.

A pesar de abrir la llave del agua fría, rápidamente, el contacto de ésta con mi piel casi me quemó y el vaho empezaba a invadir el habitáculo, fijándose pegajosamente sobre la superficie del espejo.

Un sonido procedente de todas partes se coló en mi mente haciendo que la sangre corriera tan rápida por mis venas, que pierde el control sobre mis palpitaciones y empezase a ver todo confuso.

"_Blump, blump, blump_…"

El desagradable sonido de un cristal desquebrajándose poco a poco, me hizo mirar fijamente al espejo y contener un grito de horror, al ver emanar de cada grieta un líquido que tenía el mismo color y características de la sangre. Incluso olía como ella.

El latido del corazón era cada vez más fuerte, lo que me impedía oír algo más. Me tapé los oídos, pero lo único que conseguí fue amplificarlos más.

La sangre del espejo empezó a tomar vida propia y se formaron letras con ella.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y era incapaz de gritar. Si hubiera querido salir corriendo, no lo habría conseguido; tenía los pies fijos al suelo como si hubiese echado raíces.

Sólo tenía que esperar el mensaje que Jane quería entregarme.

¿Porque estaba claro que se trataba de Jane?

Me imaginé algún tipo de amenaza como que no me metiese en lo que no me importase o que si intentaba arrebatarle a Edward de alguna manera lo lamentaría.

Lo que menos me podía esperar era que en mi espejo apareciesen unos versos. Unos versos tan hermosos que me hacían llorar cuando los leía. Incluso se podían cantar…con la música que Edward había compuesto para mi nana.

…_Corazón de piedra_…

Finalizó el mensaje y yo comprendí que aquello podía ser el indicador de la conciencia de Edward. Jane no había conseguido dominarle del todo.

Y me tranquilicé. Parte del caos existente parecía encajar en la lógica.

—Bella…—Una voz que no era la de mi padre me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Tanto que no había rastros del vaho, la sangre y un solo pedazo del espejo quebrado. Tal como estaba antes de entrar.

Me volví y me sorprendí al ver al viejo Billy Black detrás de mí. Incluso desde su silla parecía tener el poder de controlar la situación. Con tan solo mirarme con aquello y penetrantes ojos oscuros…

Intenté susurrar cualquier tipo de excusa implorando que no pensase que estuviese loca. Más aún…

—Haz caso a lo que te digan los espejos, Bella—me aconsejó. —Son magníficos mensajeros. En ellos pueden estar la respuesta de como liberar a Edward…

Se rió ante mi expresión y negó con la cabeza:

—Sólo la mente clara de un niño o un adolescente que aún no ha entrado en el mundo adulto, puede ver lo mejor y lo peor…—Me agarró de la muñeca con más fuerza de la supuesta para una persona de su edad y condición y me dijo: —No has estado atenta a las historias que he ido contando en las hogueras nocturnas. ¡Mal hecho! Ahí residía toda la clave para poder salvar a tu amigo y de paso librarnos de ese pequeño demonio durante los próximos cien años…

Iba a preguntarle si sabía quién le estaba haciendo esto a Edward. Era bastante estúpida, la verdad. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Y le estaba dando las pistas a Alice, pero, por alguna razón, ella no servía para poder salvar a su hermano. Así que cambié el rumbo de la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo puedo salvar a Edward?

No me respondió, Charlie había entrado por la puerta, saliendo más pronto del trabajo, y por primera vez, vi arrugas de decepción el rostro del viejo Black al hablar con Charlie. No esperaba tener que hablar con él.

Pero no tenía excusa de lo que estaba haciendo en aquella casa, así que simuló buen humor y ánimos para ver el partido e invitó a Charlie a un fin de semana de pesca. Aunque añadió un matiz:

—Me gustaría que Bella fuese con nosotros. Sé que odia pescar, pero encontrará una tarea bastante…entretenida.

.

.

.

Y sin embargo, aquel fin de semana no fui a pescar.

Ni los siguientes que siguieron hasta la conclusión de aquella pesadilla que nos había engullido.

Mi obsesión con no perderme una sola palabra que los espejos pudiesen reflejar—aunque, desde aquel día, ya no habían vuelto las manifestaciones—, me estaba encerrando en un círculo vicioso de oscuridad y soledad, convirtiéndome en una autómata y dejando que mi corazón se engullese en un agujero sin fondo a medida que Edward iba cayendo en el abismo, perdiéndose a sí mismo.

De ser el capitán del equipo, lo perdió todo. Eso, sí, el entrenador Clapp—aun firme y severo—, recordó todos los méritos que habían logrado gracias a él, y le prometió que tendría su puesto cuando se hubiese recuperado.

Aun así, aquella cesión de responsabilidad no ayudó a que éste se recuperase. Estaba peor.

Los días que se levantaba con fuerzas para ir a clase, se aislaba del resto del mundo, y a la hora de la comida, se sentaba junto a la ventana, sin mirar apenas la comida. Era inútil que tratase de esconderme su muñeca; con horror, observaba que aparecían nuevos cortes en ellas.

Nunca había sido un chico muy moreno, incluso para un lugar para Forks. Pero su preciosa y pálida piel había sido un indicativo del muchacho sano y enérgico que hasta entonces había sido. No quedaba un rastro de aquel chico.

Aquella palidez era enfermiza, casi cianótica, más propia de un cadáver que de una persona que aún respiraba. Viendo, aterrada, sus huesos bajo la ropa me hacían preguntar cuanta vida habría en ese cuerpo.

Una vez leí sobre la existencia de unos seres llamados vampiros psíquicos, que chupaban la energía vital de su víctima hasta llevarla a la tumba. Aquello era una de las ideas conspiratorias de Alice que creía que estábamos rodeados toda clase de seres invisibles, tanto benignos como malignos.

Más me hubiese valido no haberme reído de aquello o tomármelo a la ligera. Lo que le ocurría a Edward era algo más que una depresión aguda a consecuencia de los sentimientos de culpabilidad. Cierto, que ésta siempre podía conducirte hasta los límites de la locura.

Aquello era una autentica autodestrucción, y parecía ir en picado, cuando Carlisle, temiendo lo peor, decidió que Edward debía ser tratado de otra manera.

Y un día, dejó de ir a la escuela.

Y sin verle, aun cuando estuviese raquítico y enfermizo, y sin un mensaje de sangre escrito en los espejo, perdí mi punto de referencia con la razón. El dolor llegó a ser tan intenso que una vez, traspasado el umbral, dejé de notarlo. Aquello hubiese sido perfecto, si no hubiese tenido la nefasta consecuencia de haberme convertido en una cascara completamente inmune a cualquier tipo de emoción.

Empecé a hacer las cosas de manera mecánica, dejando que los días pasasen sin otro acontecimiento importante que el de pasar las hojas del calendario.

Ir a clase se había convertido en una rutina sin ningún aliciente, y si mis notas no habían caído, era por estar demasiado concentrada en un tipo de actividad para no tener que pensar en lo peor.

Sólo existía la tregua mientras durase la grisácea luz del día. Por la noche, las pesadillas me atormentaban.

En ellas, cientos de jóvenes pasaban por aquella horrible cripta, y Aro les arrancaba el corazón y guardaba en aquellos extraños ataúdes como si se tratasen de hermosos objetos de colección.

Me despertaba sobresaltada y con el continuo sonido de un corazón se extendía por toda mi habitación. Entonces me acordaba, sacaba la mano de la almohada, abría la palma y observaba el pequeño corazón rojo. El único momento del día en el que sonreía sinceramente.

Desde que Edward había enfermado, los lazos entre los Cullen—mis lazos con el mundo real—se habían roto de manera inexorable. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a mi casa.

Emmett y Alice estaban demasiado ocupados cuidando de su hermano e intentando mantener unida la estructura familiar.

Y adivinaba que Charlie, por mucho que quisiese a Alice, no le gustaría ver alguno de ellos rondando por casa.

Intuía—con toda la razón— que mi estado de ánimo se debía a Edward y cualquiera de ellos traerían algún tipo de recuerdo que desencadenase una desgracia.

La verdad que había estado tan desarraigada de la vida que no se me había pasado por un solo instante quitármela. Pero había dado demasiadas señales adversas a Charlie para no llevar su pistola a casa, cerrar el botiquín de las medicinas con llave y quitar de mi alcance todas las cuchillas de afeitar.

Una de las noches, cuando hacía los deberes en la cocina—donde su vista le alcanzaba para vigilar que no hiciese ninguna tontería con el lápiz—, le oí hablar por teléfono. Se encontraba nervioso y tartamudeaba. Sólo lo hacía cuando tenía que hablar con una persona. Mi madre.

—…Sí, supongo que tienes razón. No puede continuar así, o creo que cometerá una…—Se pasó, nervioso, la mano en el pelo, despeinándose. —Esto me va a doler muchísimo, pero debería terminar el último curso allí. Sólo falta una semana para terminar el año escolar. Al día siguiente del baile podrías venir a recogerla…

Partí el lápiz por la mitad, sintiéndome después de muchas semanas, por fin viva. Me dieron ganas de levantarme y abofetear a Charlie. Estaba pactando con mi madre llevarme de vuelta a Phoenix.

Pensando fríamente, no era una mala solución. Quizás era bueno alejarme de todo aquello. No iba a hacer menos en Phoenix de lo que estaba haciendo en Forks por Edward. No podía ayudarle y saber que no mejoraba me hería a mí.

Si volver a casa con mi madre era la solución, ¿por qué una parte de mí sentía que debía quedarme allí?

.

.

.

Alice no decidió romper los vínculos conmigo, y me mandó un mensaje de una manera muy particular.

Al llegar a casa, después de una hoja de calendario que debía pasar, me encontré que Charlie estaba en casa. En los últimos tiempos, dado el grado de paranoia que sentía hacia mí, no me extrañó. Y tampoco verle acompañado de Billy Black.

Habían sido amigos desde la infancia y todos los fines de semana—cuando no se iban a pescar—se venían a casa a ver los partidos de baloncesto. Charlie tenía la mejor televisión de Forks. Privilegios del jefe de policía.

Y aquella vez no tenía por qué ser diferente. Los ojos de Billy brillaron al verme como si le tranquilizase que aún estuviese respirando. Me sentía cohibida.

Charlie se dio cuenta pero lo malinterpretó.

—Bella, cariño, ¿puedes traernos una cerveza? Necesitamos refrescarnos el gaznate.

Su intención era hablar de mí sin que estuviese presente. Me tranquilicé en parte, la verdad que hubiese sido embarazoso, y estar en la cocina me daba libertad para escucharles.

Nada más ir a la cocina y abrir el frigorífico, Billy sacó el tema:

—Eres su padre y sabrás lo que es mejor para ella, pero si me permites un consejo como el buen amigo que soy, es que no deberías permitirlo. Has estado mucho tiempo solo y sé lo infeliz que puedes llegar a ser cuando ella no está contigo.

Me quedé rígida frente al frigorífico sin poder moverme aunque el frío me daba de cara. Esperaba la respuesta que daría mi padre.

—Bill, claro que la quiero y el tiempo que ha estado conmigo ha sido genial. Pero, ¡mírala! Ahora mismo, ella no es feliz aquí.

—Tampoco lo será si la alejas de Forks. Y no la salvarás—sentenció Billy. —Ella debe quedarse aquí. Tengo la sensación que su destino está marcado aquí. No, no podrá huir…

Charlie empezó a reírse; por la manera de sonar los muelles del sofá, descifraba su risa irónica. Mas yo estaba demasiado ansiosa para molestarme. ¿A quién debía enfrentarme?

—Bella ha entrado en un estado de tristeza debido a la extraña enfermedad del hijo de los Cullen. Ya sabes lo amigos que eran. —Suspiró. —Lo siento por Carlisle y Esme. Son dos buenas personas y no se merecen lo que les está pasando, pero, como padres, ellos comprenderán que no puedo dejar que mi hija se arrastre hasta el fondo.

—No cometas ese error, Charlie—la voz de Billy sonaba casi suplicante. —Ella tiene la clave para salvarse a sí misma, y de paso, al muchacho. Si la envías lejos, le habrás dado lo que quiere…

— ¡Oh, no!—Interrumpió Charlie irritado. — ¡No quiero oír esa clase de historias! Reconozco que el señor Vulturis puede ser bastante extravagante, pero no creo que sea conveniente insultarle con vuestras supersticiones…

— ¡No son supersticiones estúpidas!—Billy se ofendió de verdad. —Su poder radica en vuestra ignorancia. Por eso puede hacer daño a lo que amamos mientras adquiere poder de las tinieblas. Es un lobo disfrazado de cordero y odia lo bueno y puro. Por eso, lo corrompe…

—Billy—La voz de Charlie sonaba tranquila en su faceta negociadora. —Voy a decirte esto porque te considero casi de mi familia, y quiero respetar las tradiciones de tu pueblo. Esto es una charla entre amigos viendo un partido. Así que no sabes nada. Esta mañana, vino a verme Carlisle, quejándose de ti. ¿Le has dicho que Edward está poseído por el espíritu de Jane?

—Le dije que ese malvado ente había encantado a su hijo—le corrigió.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirle eso? Es un hombre con una mente científica que no cree en tus…leyendas. Y además, un hombre con un hijo enfermo. Has tenido suerte que fuese hablar conmigo y le convenciese que no te denunciara. ¿Te imaginas que hubiese hablado con el señor Vulturis? ¡Billy, por favor! Es un hombre que ha perdido a su nieta en circunstancias trágicas. No vuelvas a mencionar a los muertos—concluyó con un tono irracional de terror en su voz.

Esperé a que Billy rebatiera a Charlie, pero no lo hizo. Oí un hilo de voz diciendo que tomaría el asunto por otro lado, y se calló. Decidí que ya era hora de servir las cervezas y fingir interesarme por el partido.

Por suerte, entraron Jacob, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater y algunos chicos más de la reserva, y Billy fingió estar muy interesado en las jugadas.

Sólo Jacob evitó que me abstrajese en mis más oscuros pensamientos, manteniendo una charla superficial pero cordial conmigo. Lamenté que mi prima no estuviese. Él no se merecía a una aburrida psicótica como yo.

— ¡Dios, Bells!—Exclamó al tocar mi mano. — ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Estás esquelética. Sé que las chicas os ponéis algo neuróticas con los trajes del baile de fin de curso. Pero lo tuyo es exagerado.

— ¿No estás al día, Jake?—A pesar de todo me arrancó una sonrisa. —Ahora se lleva el modelo esqueleto. Marcando doscientos seis huesos…

Chasqueó la lengua desaprobando lo poco idóneo de mi nueva silueta. Después, con familiaridad—no obstante, esperaba convertirse en mi primo político—posó su manaza en mi huesudo hombro y me dijo de manera confidencial.

—Si necesitas algo de mí que no sea un favor sexual—se rió aunque algo en sus ojos expresaban que no sería reacio mientras no obtuviese un sí rotundo de mi prima—, pues ya sabes. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Le apreté la mano agradecida. Me hubiese gustado charlar con él un poco más. Por desgracia, Billy le llamó para que trajese más patatas y hablase con Charlie de la última jugada.

De inmediato comprendí que había sido una estratagema para hablar conmigo y no levantar sospechas a Charlie. No iba a ver problemas. No había mejor maniobra de distracción que un partido en su punto culminante.

Por mucho que fingiese ver el partido, Billy no se dejaba engañar, movió su silla de ruedas hasta sentarse a mi lado y, asegurándose que Charlie no le estaba escuchando, me susurró:

—Sé que la has visto.

Me estremecí. ¿Se refería a…Jane? ¿Era real?

Antes de volverme y contestarme, el maldito viejo había encontrado la manera de que no nos interrumpieran.

—Charlie, necesito dar una vuelta. —Me miró con intención. —Dado que tu hija no está disfrutando del partido, puede hacerme el favor.

Éste concedió su permiso sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Apostaría que ni siquiera se había enterado que le estaba contando.

A regañadientes, me levanté e ignoré el consejo de coger una chaqueta. Al salir al porche y notar la humedad en la piel, me arrepentí inmediatamente.

Me abracé a mí misma para conservar el calor mientras arrugaba el ceño cuando miraba a Billy.

—Creo que me puedes contar historias de tu pueblo dentro de casa—me enfadé con él. El primer sentimiento que experimentaba hacia un ser humano desde hace mucho.

Ignorando mi tono irritado, fijó sus oscuros ojos en mí como si viese a través de mi carne, y me contestó sin matices en la voz:

—Tienes derecho a estar asustada porque enfrentarte a esa clase de destino es duro. Pero ya es hora de que dejes de huir. Si no vences a Jane en su terreno, ella irá a por ti después de acabar con Edward…

La mención de Edward—más que las amenazas a mi persona—me hicieron reaccionar. Billy parecía satisfecho con mi atención aunque no acababa de reaccionar del todo.

—Edward está muy enfermo—me mostraba reacia a creer en historias de fantasmas—. Tiene una psicosis depresiva porque se siente culpable por lo de Jane. Y mi caso es que…creo que estoy experimentando un episodio de depresión y eso te desencadena…

Irritado, Billy alzó la mano para interrumpirme.

— ¡No puedes equiparlo con este mundo, niña tonta!—Me chilló. —Tu indecisión la está dando más poder. No se rige por las reglas de los humanos, así que no intentes racionalizar la situación. Debes luchar contra él con sus propias reglas, Bella.

— ¿Él?—Me extrañó. Luego caí. —El señor Vulturis.

¡Claro! Su odio se mezclaba con la superstición, aunque si lo analizaba, el papel siniestro que cumplía en mis sueños era más real que el de un rico y extravagante banquero.

—No es un ser humano, Bella. Su poder terrenal es fuerte, pero nada comparado con la realidad. Se trata de un coleccionista de almas.

Empecé a mirar a Billy de otra manera, como si nunca antes le hubiese visto y sus palabras abriesen una nueva dimensión para mí. Era como volver a las hogueras, sólo que hechizada con cada palabra que estaba oyendo.

—Los nativos de esta tierra, nuestros antepasados, creían que los espíritus de la tierra, el agua, el fuego y la luz nos protegían del gran enemigo del hombre, el espíritu de la oscuridad. Para vosotros, los rostros pálidos, le llamáis de otra forma, aunque preferís ignorar su presencia, intuís que existe. Lo hacéis llamar Mefistófeles.

Tragué saliva debido a mi inquietud.

— ¿Aro es Mefistófeles?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hace casi trescientos años, un gobernador de origen italiano pero que había residido en Londres toda su vida, designado por el rey conquistador inglés, llegó a nuestras tierras en busca de todo el poder posible. Era despótico y cruel, y los colonos a los que gobernaban, hartos de él, decidieron hacer las paces con mis antepasados y unirse para derrocarle. Y ante las cenizas de lo que fue su hogar, y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de magia negra, invocó a Mefistófeles en busca de venganza.

El precio que pagó, lo ignoro, pero cuando estás haciendo pactos con las fuerzas oscuras seguramente sería enorme. Pero la recompensa, por desgracia para los pobres mortales, fue proporcional al trato. Pidió entrar en el servicio del espíritu oscuro y hacerse dueño de las almas de los descendientes de aquellos colonos que le habían desafiado. Y aún peor. De las almas puras de lo que ellos amaban más. Sus propios hijos.

—Los descendientes de los colonos son…

—Todos los habitantes de Forks—continuó Billy por mí. —Aro los maldijo prometiéndose llevar el alma de sus hijos y proporcionándoles un suplicio peor que la muerte. Los convierte en espíritus errantes.

—Espíritus errantes…—musité.

Y me vino a la memoria todo lo que Billy había estado contando aquella noche. Aparentemente, no había estado escuchando, pero mi subconsciente lo había hecho por mí. Tenía la suerte de tenerlo más desarrollado que mi propia mente racional.

"_Los espíritus errantes son parásitos espectrales que tienen como misión atraer las almas de los niños y adolescentes—cuanto más pura sea esa alma, más atracción sentirán hacia ésta, tal como asquerosas polillas sintiéndose atraídas por la luz de una vela—, hacia el mundo oscuro gobernado por el coleccionista de almas._

_Los niños pueden defenderse de esos espíritus, porque no tienen definido el umbral entre el mundo físico y el espiritual. Por lo que las presas más exquisitas y potencialmente expuestas son aquellas que aún no han definidos los umbrales—por eso pueden ver aquellas alimañas en las superficies de los espejos y cristales—, pero que su mente se rige por las normas del mundo de los adultos, y caen en un estado de locura porque no lo concilian. Es ahí donde los espíritus atacan. _

_Son como las sirenas. Se ponen bellos disfraces, sus voces almibaradas se llenan de dulces mentiras, y cuando atraen al pobre desgraciado que han elegido como víctimas, se autodestruyen para volver a renacer en su forma espiritual y arrebatar, poco a poco, la vida y conducir al desgraciado a su nueva existencia. Están llenos de odio y rencor y son incapaces de sentir en sus carnes lo que es el verdadero amor. Pero sí lo son para utilizarlo como arma arrojadiza y atar a una persona por medio de los sentimientos de culpa y pena. Es un ciclo infinito que se ha repetido a lo largo de los siglos y que, nosotros, los designados por los espíritus de la luz para detenerle, no hemos logrado que su poder cese. Lo único que podemos ofrecer es consejo y ayuda espiritual para las potenciales víctimas._"

Me eché a temblar y no a consecuencia del frío. Billy giró su silla de ruedas hacia donde me encontraba, y delicadamente—algo impropio de él— frotó mi brazo con sus manos para que entrase en calor.

— ¿Entiendes ahora porque debes darte prisa?

No fui consciente que estaba afirmando.

—Entonces, esto no es nuevo—susurré. Negó con la cabeza: — ¿Quieres decir que Jane, entre otros, llevan repitiendo esto durante siglos?

Me dio la razón.

—Jane era la nieta de Aro y fue de las primeras víctimas de la tiranía de su abuelo. Sólo que este culpa a los demás y quiere que paguen con algo más que su sangre. ¡No la compadezcas en absoluto, querida! Ella irá a por ti de la manera más cruel que exista y te atacará donde más daño te puede hacer.

—Soy su próxima víctima. —No lo estaba preguntando.

—Sabe que eres la única persona que puede vencerla, pero tus miedos y demoras la están haciendo ganar terreno. No debes demorar tu decisión mucho más. Es difícil y peligroso, no lo dudo, pero si no te das prisa, serás la próxima. Y ella no será la intermediaria para arrastrarte al mundo oscuro.

Cuando la venda cayó de mis ojos, me aterré aún más que con la amenaza sobre mí.

En su sed de venganza, ¿sería tan mezquina de utilizar de aquella manera a…Edward? Tal era su poder que así sería.

Me negué a creerlo. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que impedir que le hiciese daño a Edward.

Por mis emociones de rabia, florecientes, Billy adivinó lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, y sacó de su bolsa un libro antiguo recubierto de cuero marrón bastante desgastado.

—Abre la primera página—exigió.

Le obedecí sin cuestionarle y me encontré de pleno con una fotografía. Era del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Edward y se le veía feliz porque Esme y Carlisle le habían regalado su primer coche, el último modelo de Volvo de color plateado, tal como a él le gustaba.

Su felicidad era contagiosa porque se nos veían al clan Cullen Hale Swan—había sido adoptada como me decía Emmett—con sonrisas relucientes y ojos brillantes. Y yo era la más feliz de todas porque Edward estaba allí, abrazándome con fuerza, en el medio de la foto.

Jane aún no había entrado en nuestras vidas para arruinárnoslas.

Se me escapó una lágrima. No quería que aquella felicidad se escapase y sólo me quedase un vestigio de papel para recordar que una vez la tuve.

Detrás de la foto había algo escrito.

Reconocí la letra de Alice.

"_Bella;_

_Es la única manera que se me ocurre de llegar a ti. Estás tan ausente. Es como si Jane también te hubiese atrapado a ti. Mientras me queden energías, no lo permitiré. No quiero perder a mi hermano. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. _

_He estado investigando las leyendas de Billy y he encontrado varias cosas. Muchos de los síntomas que presenta mi hermano están descritos en este libro. Hay muchas cosas más. _

_Por favor. De alguna manera, eres la única persona que puede detener a Jane. _

_Sobre todo: ¿Recuperaré a mi mejor amiga? ¿Me ayudará ella a recuperar a mi hermano?_

_Debemos darnos prisa. La marca de su espalda forma una mano perfecta. No queda mucho tiempo._

_Te queremos. Por favor, llámame._

_Allie."_

Mordí mi labio, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿En qué mundo paralelo había estado? Si no dejaba de lamerme las heridas y sollozar como una niña pequeña, podría perderlo todo.

Aún no sabía cómo ayudar a Edward pero no permitiría que Jane se lo llevase a su mundo, convirtiéndole en una aberración del chico bueno y dulce que había sido.

Nunca más dejaría sola a Alice.

La mirada de Bill era significativa. Había tenido algo que ver con Alice para transmitirme el mensaje.

Me sonrió con tristeza para darme ánimos.

—Necesitas de tus amigos. El viaje, del cual estás a punto de partir, no será fácil.

Charlie se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia—debía haber acabado el primer tiempo del partido—, y echaba de menos a Billy. Salió al porche, y después de reñirnos por estar a la intemperie, ayudó a Billy a entrar en casa.

Subí los escalones tan sigilosa como un fantasma y me metí en mi cuarto, tirando el libro en la cama, cogiendo papel y lápiz junto con mis ganas de desentrañar aquel misterio, para después lanzarme en la cama y empezar a abrir el libro donde Alice me había puesto los marcapáginas.

Había una foto de una espalda con una mano marcada en ella, igual a la de Edward pero más dilucidada. Aquello no pintaba bien. Cuanto más visible era, más poder estaba adquiriendo.

—Muy bien, pequeña zorra—mordisqueé el lápiz. — ¿Qué haré para pegar tu culo muerto en tu tumba y dejes a mi Edward en paz?

.

.

.

Duermevela.

Se había convertido en el peor momento de la noche para mí. Aquel periodo donde dejaba de encontrarme a salvo en mi cuarto para atravesar aquella horrorosa casa y encontrarme con Aro en pleno apogeo de su poder y malignidad, sintiéndome impotente cada vez que arrancaba un corazón un joven y lo guardaba en las tumbas de su cripta, convirtiéndole en su esclavo, sin voluntad ni deseos más que los de Aro.

Aquella noche, sólo la oscuridad invadía mi habitación y yo aún no la había abandonado.

Algo muy frío rozó mis pómulos. Estuve a punto de estremecerme y abrir los ojos, pero el roce era continuo y conocía los dedos que me dedicaban sus caricias a la perfección. Mi piel había diseñado una memoria especial para ello.

Un aliento gélido hizo, no obstante, arder mis labios al concentrarse mi sangre y emociones en ellos, y pronto, una gran presión sobre ellos, me hizo contener el aire.

Aun así, la pasión se alimentaba de un fuego frío. Como si ya no hubiese vida en aquellos labios adorados.

—Edward…—musité entre ellos.

Rompió el beso y, agarrándome por los hombros, rompió nuestro contacto. Abrí los ojos y retrocedí asustada al observar los suyos.

¿Dónde estaba su calidez? No había rastro de su verde natural. Sólo sombras invadiéndolos.

Quise preguntarle que ocurría, pero me puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

—….Corazón de piedra—canturreó. Después silbó para callar los latidos de mi corazón y procurar tranquilizarme. —Bella, todo va a ir bien. No tengas miedo…

No lo comprendí.

Sencillamente, me dejé llevar por sus caricias y por sus palabras tiernas capaces de arroparme del miedo.

Sólo cuando mis dedos rozaron la piel de su muñeca, comprendí que algo no iba bien.

Abrí los ojos del todo y me separé de él.

No intentó impedírmelo. Sólo me dedicó una sonrisa carente de alegría.

Se levantó de mi cama y se arremangó la camisa.

Me tapé la boca sofocando mi grito y pegué un brinco para arrinconarme en una esquina de la cama. A pesar de las lágrimas, veía claramente los cortes profundos en las muñecas y los superficiales en torno al brazo.

—Bella, no—musitó tiernamente. —No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. No fue doloroso. Las pastillas me adormecieron enseguida. Incluso al final, mis últimos pensamientos fueron para ti, mi pequeño corazón de piedra.

Hipando y con la angustia y los sollozos haciendo un nudo en mi garganta, leí lo que ponía en su brazo. Me hubiese tenido que aterrorizar si no fuese por la pena que me rompía por dentro.

—Léelo en voz alta—me ordenó in emoción en la voz.

—…Isa…Isabe…Isabella—hipé más fuerte.

Se rió siniestramente e ignorando como temblaba, acercó su mano hacia mi rostro y lo agarró con violencia entre sus dedos.

—No debes llorarme, amor. La muerte no es el final, sino el principio para los dos. Pronto nos reuniremos…

.

.

.

El sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó amortiguando mi grito al despertarme.

Al principio tenía miedo al cogerlo.

¿Tendría la pequeña zorra línea directa entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos?

Volvió a sonar dos veces más, ininterrumpidamente, hasta que me decidí y leí el nombre de la pantalla

Alice.

Apreté el botón de descolgar y los primeros segundos antes de decir _hola _y escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decirme fueron una tortura.

Cuando escuché sus sollozos, caí en la cuenta de cuan real había sido mi sueño. Y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Alice—gimoteé angustiada.

Lo que fuese que hubiese pasado que me lo dijese ya.

—Bella…es Edward…—contó entrecortada. —…Papá lo encontró en la ducha completamente vestido y todo estaba lleno de sangre.

—No—murmuré aun sabiendo que la última parte era cierta.

—Mi hermano se ha cortado las venas.

Fue lo último que oí cuando dejé resbalar el teléfono al suelo y las piernas me flaquearon hasta quedar derrumbada en el suelo.

Después el fantasma de la pena me rodeó y el dolor era la única sensación real que sentía.

Una lágrima cayó en la piel de mi brazo y la gota salió de color escarlata.

Y de repente, sentí la horrible sensación que alguien me estaba desgarrando la piel con una cuchilla.

Chillé hasta que mi garganta quedó en carne viva, pero no amortiguaba el dolor. Cada vez ganaba mayor profundidad y solo el olor a sangre me anestesió.

— ¡Edward, quiero que pares!—chillé angustiada. — ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

No cesó hasta que se formó una palabra en mi piel.

—_Mía_—leí entre sollozos.

Cuando creí que todo había terminado, me aovillé en el suelo y empecé a llorar.

— ¡Bella!—Oí la voz de Charlie, asustado, desde la puerta.

Llamó varias veces, cada vez más insistentemente, hasta que la falta de respuesta por mi parte le aterró tanto que abrió la puerta sin esperar una invitación.

Abrió los ojos como platos al verme tumbada en el suelo, tiritando y llorando desconsoladamente.

No se me ocurrió como explicarle por qué tenía aquellos cortes en el brazo.

No le pareció importar, porque se dirigió hacia mí y me apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos para protegerme.

Me sentía tan reconfortada entre sus brazos que sólo caí en la cuenta de las palabras en mi brazo mucho más tarde.

Charlie no había podido decir nada porque mi brazo estaba limpio.

.

.

.

(1) Famosa serie americana que trata la temática de zombies.


	3. Chapter 3

Y no es un capitulo (sintiéndolo mucho):

Es una nota que tendré que borrar en breve y que solo os dirá que sigo viva y coleando.

Sé que no tengo excusa por desaparecer desde diciembre y dejar las historias medio colgadas. Excusa no, pero sí muchos motivos en los que se embarcan los personales, los laborales, los de salud y ahora mismo los técnicos porque mi ordenador está en proceso de ser reparado . Necesitaba mantenerme al margen un tiempo pero que sepáis que no tengo intención de dejar nada ni ninguna historia que esté en activo (Ya he hablado miles de veces de House of wolves en FB, mi blog y en mi profile y como he dicho, no voy a responder a más preguntas sobre este fic). Lo digo por las personas que aún me lean y comenten que no se preocupen que no voy a dejar tirado nada pero que he tenido que permanecer al margen de este mundo un tiempo.

En breve, y en cuanto el ordenador me deje, me pondré de nuevo a ello. La verdad que no va a ser de la noche a la mañana, pero la próxima vez que recibáis una alerta de algun fic será un capitulo.

Por favor, **no** **comentéis nada en la nota** porque la borraré en un par de días. Si quereis decirme algo, id al correo, mandais un pm o me lo decis por FB.

Pues ya nada más. La próxima vez, esto será un capitulo. De nuevo gracias por la enorme paciencia que teneis y siento todo tipo de retrasos.

^^) Maggie.


End file.
